


Iron Man: Stars in the sky

by hanjihyun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Love, Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjihyun/pseuds/hanjihyun
Summary: Tony Stark is an industrialist, genius inventor, hero and former playboy who is CEO of Stark Industries.  And as a former playboy, the man never really paid too much attention to the women that he took to bed but now, will he able to to ignore a woman who's asking him for help? And not only that, the woman also claims that he has a child with the said billionaire. Will Tony Stark help the woman and own up his responsibilities? Or will he turn a blind eye and use his power to get rid of these people in his life?And if he does own up the child, what will happen to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?--An alternate universe where Peter Parker is Tony Stark's biological son. Set in the timeline during Iron Man 1.





	1. Fitzpatrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark meets his ex-girlfriend, Mary Fitzpatrick.

Anthony Edward Stark has always been known to be a womanizer. He would have multiple one night stands with different women and later on forgetting them as time went by. He have fun and then cut ties with whoever he spent the night with. He never really paid too much attention to the women that he took to bed but now, will he be able to ignore the woman standing in front of him?

"Tony, I know that you may not remember me... but I--I'm just so desperate," the woman exclaimed, clutching her shoulders that was bleeding profusely.

Tony was staring at the bleeding woman, still clutching the gun that he hauled from his night stand, shocked to see who had broken in in his fully secured home.

"Sorry but I... I don't," the genius exclaimed as he continued staring at the woman before him.

He was lying of course. He knew who the woman is--Mary Teresa Fitzpatrick, a MIT graduate with a good record for being a biologist. He first saw her in one of his classes and adored her since, holding a little bit of feelings towards the girl. Then, when fate played with them, he met her officially back 6 years ago during one of the college's reunion. Well, being a famous billionaire and a genius, everyone wanted to be inside his pants that night but the only woman that got his attention is this woman in front of him. He found Mary brilliant--the way the woman spoke, how she handled herself, how brave the woman could be to stand in her own beliefs and how she told him she had a crush on him when they were still studying in MIT. The woman was just like him--gifted with knowledge and was able to get into MIT in just a vast age of fifteen. He kind of adored her after that night of encountering with her but after spending a night with her on bed, he knew that she doesn't deserve to be screwed over by Tony fucking Stark so he left and never messed with the woman again. But now, here they are.

"I know but I... you need to help me." she muttered, tears started falling down her eyes.

Tony wasn't good with emotions--he hated them--barely even deals with his own but now that someone's crying in front of him, he didn't know what to do.

"I... uhm, sure! I mean, like, I'm going to help a woman who broke into my home and is bleeding on her shoulder. I really should help you, right?" he asked, sarcasm lacing through his teeth, "I mean, that's a brilliant idea, isn't it? Who knows, you might have a bomb or something... you might be planning to kill me. But sure, yeah, I should probably help you." Tony exclaimed, spurting out sarcasm as words fell out of his mouth.

"You need to help me. You don't have any options," Mary exclaimed with authority.

Tony scoffed as he shakes his head.  _She's still persistent, I see._ Tony thought as he tucked the gun on his back, crossing his arms on his chest as he gave the woman a skeptical look.

"I don't? Then why were you asking?" the genius asked.

"You need to take my child," Mary exclaimed, stunning the genius.

The woman was straight-forward, not wasting any time to get the genius' help. She was desperate and it kind of sending her into the edge watching her ex looks so uninterested.

"Child?" Tony asked, scoffing, "Woah there, darling," Tony muttered as he held his arms out in a mock surrender as he chuckled sarcastically, "I am no nursery. I'm sorry," the genius exclaimed, shaking his head, "I don't take children just because you can't take care of them. I mean, why would I even care? I barely remember you and--"

"You're the father of that child, you dumb ass!" Mary exclaimed, cutting Tony's rambling and sending the man in a state of shock.

There was a few moments of silence until the genius spoke.

"W-what? Did I just hear you right because I think I got deaf for a second." Tony exclaimed, furrowing his brows at the woman.

"I gave birth to your child, Stark," Mary repeated, standing firm as he looked at Tony's eyes, completely baffling the man. "Six years ago at the MIT's reunion, November 2000, you and I made a very bad mistake. You left me and I never bothered you ever again because I know that I was just a plaything. I didn't care, that night made me happy but then weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. August 10, I gave birth to your son and I... I decided not to drag you into our lives."

Tony stared at the woman, wide-eyed. Still trying so hard to comprehend what she was saying.

 _I am a father. I am... a fucking father like Howard Stark! I... I'm going to mess it up just like my dad and I--I can't afford to mess a kid's life! No!_ Tony's mind was in overdrive as he took everything in in his head. "J-jarvis," Tony called.

 _"_ Yes sir?" the artificial intelligence asked.

"Call my lawyers." Tony mumbled, not really knowing how to deal with all of these.

"No! Please!" Mary shouted as she ran towards the genius, kneeling in front of the man. "Y-you can't get those people involved with this. T-they'll find out about my child and they'll kill him. Please... don't," Mary exclaimed, tears started running down her cheeks as she plead to the man in front of her.

"W-what?" Tony exclaimed, shocked, "You came here in my house and claim that you have my son, telling me that you didn't want me to be part of your lives then what the fuck are you doing here now?!" Tony shouted, insanity slowly fleeting away from his fingertips.

Tony's mind was getting fuzzier as he started taking in the things that his ex just told him. I'm a f-father? Tony thought. He can't be. He's a freaking billionaire, yes and he might have grown up at least a little bit but this is a huge responsibility. He can't possibly raise a child, right?

"I gave birth to your son five years ago, Tony. And I swore in my life not to get you involved in his life." Mary exclaimed as he glared at the man, "I didn't want him to grow up in a messy world that you live in--press, fame, selling weapons and military things... He can't live like that... like you." the woman exclaimed, "I was just going to tell him that his dad died but then, I screwed up and you need to take him and raise him. Please, keep our child safe."

Tony didn't know how to react--he was panicking. He didn't know how to handle this things... he didn't know how to be responsible so he said things that Tony Stark would usually say.

"I can't raise the kid! You know that I fuck things up, I fucked your life up and I'll probably fuck that kid's life as well." Tony mumbled, feeling his soul leave his body as he started looking for options, "I can't raise him but what I can do is support him. I'll-I'll send you monthly money for you to--"

"You don't understand!" Mary shouted, "I'm... I'm being hunted, we're being hunted." she exclaimed, "After I got pregnant, my father, the one who adopted me found out about it. He also found out that you're the father and... and he disowned me. He was furious and he felt betrayed so... he also banned me from ever getting any job, using his connections."

Tony was stunned. He knew who Mary's father is. The man was one of his enemies in the industries and somehow, he felt a pang of guilt for ruining Mary's bright future. Hell, he was sure that the woman would have made it so far! Mary is as brilliant as him and he's sure that someday, maybe in an alternate universe, this woman could even surpass him. But well, he just fucked the woman's life up.

"I didn't have any money to support my baby until I... I got into this great job when he was barely a year old. I... I usually leave him with my friend and I got so much money from that job alone. B-but, I didn't know... I swear I didn't...." the woman sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she started reminiscing the very day their life turned to the worst.

"W-why don't you sit down?" Tony asked as he guided the woman on his couch, "I-I don't want you passing out on me 'cause I will not surely carry you," the man mumbled nonsensically, "Jarvis, don't call the lawyers anymore... I'll take care of this for the moment."

"Surely, sir," the AI answered back.

He wanted to know the full story before making any harsh decisions. If Mary was speaking the truth, then he must protect that child at all cost even if it means that he needs to listen to this woman in front of him.

The woman finally sat on the billionaire's couch as she started crying again. "I'm so sorry," the woman sniffed as she tries hard to let the genius understand her situation, "I... I joined this organization and worked for them since they pay a fairly good amount of money but I didn't know that they were some evil corporation and... and now that I turned sides... now that I want to correct all of my mistakes, they wanted me gone... and well, Peter."

"Peter?" Tony asked, taking in the name of his... kid. Yeah, his son. An unfamiliar warmth started to spread in his chest as he smiles unknowingly at the beautiful name.

"Yes, I... I named him Peter... Peter Benjamin Fitzpatrick." Mary sighs, giving a small smile to the billionaire and the man couldn't help but to smile back.

"That's... that's a great name," Tony muttered, forming a smile in his face as he tries to imagine what his son looks like.

Does the kid have the same brown, curly hair as his? Or did he inherit his mom's black, straight one? He bet that the kid would also be a genius considering that his both parents were graduates of MIT and well, exceptionally brilliant. But as soon as beautiful images of a child invaded his mind, images in his head started to morph as he sees his kid bloodied in the arms of his mother.

Tony quickly shook the vision off, not wanting to distract himself as he stared back towards Mary, "Where is he now? Is he safe?" the man asked, feeling an unfamiliar protectiveness over some boy that he haven't even met.

"He's with my friend." Mary answered back, "I took them at a hotel to keep them safe since some random people ransacked our house last night, attempting to kill us but I... I saved both of us."

"Good, let's go." Tony muttered as he stood up, not wanting to waste any time and keeping in mind to keep his son safe no matter what.

"You... You're helping me?" Mary asked, surprised.

"You have my child and as much as the thought of it scares me... this whole responsibility thing," Tony trailed as he stares back at the woman who was now standing, "It scares me more thinking of my kid getting killed." Tony muttered as he started walking away from the woman to get Happy and probably explain to his friend how he fucked up a woman's life and possibly, now, a kid's.

Mary eyes started to water again as she smiles, "Thank you so much,"

Tony quickly filled Happy with what just happened and as much as Happy was surprised and full of questions, they needed to start moving and get Peter. They couldn't waste a single second.

 

"Tell me about this corporation that you're talking about." Tony exclaimed while they were on their way.

"Well uhm, I can't really tell you anything about them,"

Tony glared at the woman and scoffed, "You can't? Then why are you telling me what's happening to you? I... I don't get it,"

"If I tell you, then you'll be in danger too and I can't afford that." Mary mumbles, "You're the only one who can save Peter from them,"

"Well, I can't help you if you won't tell me, Mary," Tony exclaimed.

He wanted to help the woman, keep her safe as well as the kid... his kid. Maybe today is a good day to start owning up the responsibilities and thinking like a grown-up, like a real one. Plans started invading his head.

Tony wanted to take Mary and Peter under his roof. Provide the mother and child with the things they need--money, home, future and protection. He'll stop being an asshole and start living like a good father... not like his dad--not like Howard. He promised himself that he'll take care of his now family and be responsible. He might sound crazy but he was willing to take the position as Peter's father and well... Mary's husband. He did love the woman so he feels like it will not be impossible to love her again, not now that they have a kid.

"You don't understand, Tony." the woman exclaims, "These people are evil! You cannot--"

The woman was immediately cut off when gunshots started firing, coming from the car at the back of them. Tony was shocked, terrified even. He wanted this family to work and wanted to keep them safe but it's too far from reality.

"Mary!" Tony shouted as he took the woman in an embrace, shielding them away from the raining bullets and it was pure luck that nothing's still hitting Tony.

And before anyone else gets severely injured, Happy quickly took things in his own hands as he stopped the car and turned, completely going towards the enemy's car and started firing. It was a dumb move but Happy knew what he was doing and he needed to do his job and that is to keep his friend--Tony Stark safe--no matter the way.

"Get out of the car, Tony!" Happy shouted when the car came into a halt.

The bodyguard started distracting the assassins from the other car as Tony did as Happy said, dragging Mary with him. Happy shot again and finally killing the two men inside.

"Are you okay, Tony?!" Happy asked as soon as they got everything in control.

"I'm--I'm good Hap, thanks. That was quick," Tony muttered, completely stunned by what just happened and relieved to have one of the best bodyguards in the world as his friend.

"T-tony..." but the relief was short lived as soon as he heard that broken voice.

Tony quickly turned towards the woman who just spoke, who was now bleeding in her chest.

"M-mary," Tony mumbles as he quickly went to the woman's side and applied pressure on her chest, sending the biologist in a coughing fit, spluttering blood everywhere. Tony's heart clenched. He thought that he did a great job protecting his child's mother but now, here she is, bleeding to death in front of him. "H-hold on, Mary. We're still going to get Peter, you cant die on him. H-he needs you, I... I won't be able to raise him alone."

"Listen," the woman exclaimed, using all of her remaining strength to talk to the father of her child, "Take Peter, he's in Travel Inn and Suites, Room 176. Tell J-jenny that you're Tony Stark and she'll hand P-peter to you."

"I... I will," Tony exclaims quietly, not knowing what to say.

Tony wasn't unfamiliar with death. He dealt with his parent's death and even though it didn't leave him unscathed, he was still functioning, but now, watching the mother of his child bleed to death, he couldn't help but to cry.

"I... please protect him. Promise me that you'll raise him w-well..." Mary mumbles and Tony just nods as tears poured down his eyes.

"Mary, you do know that I did like you, right? And... and that I actually do remember you?" Tony asks out of the blue and the woman just smiles and nodded.

"I know you... you remember m-me." the woman exclaimed whilst choking in her own blood, "W-who would f-forget such beautiful face and a-a brilliant mind all i-in one." Mary exclaimed smiling. "And I... I know you also did like m-me... you... you're just afraid to fuck my life up but w-well, you still did." Mary mumbled, making a joke but it still did shot a pang of guilt in the genius' chest.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispers and Mary just closes her eyes and said her last goodbye.

"Don't drag my kid into your world, okay T-tony? I want him to live as normal as possible... You, you... you can't give him the weight of your name. H-he... you can't make him a S-stark." Mary mumbles and Tony knew and understand Mary's reason. The woman knew how hard it is to live as a Stark and she didn't want her child to experience that too, "Parker just like J-jenny's," Mary sighs, "Name him Peter Benjamin Parker, not my s-surname... certainly n-not m-mine. You'll be able to hide him away from them... if, if you d-do that."

"I will, Mary,"

Mary finally smiles as she breathe her last breath, completely falling limp in the billionaire's hand. And as much as Tony hates to admit it, it broke his heart to watch one of the few people he loved died in his arms.

Tony let out a shaky cry as he turned to his bodyguard and best friend.

"Happy, call the police." Tony exclaimed.

"What?" Happy asked.

"Stay here with her and make up a story. I don't know what but just think about it, okay?" Tony exclaimed.

"What? Where are you going?" the bodyguard asks.

"I'm going to pick up my child." Tony answered back as he started walking back to the car, "And call Pepper as well, tell her about Peter." Tony ended as he went inside the car and zoomed off, leaving the two behind.

He was broken by Mary's death but he will do everything to grant all his promises to the woman. He'll make sure to keep Peter out of the harm's way no matter cost.

 

Tony arrived at the hotel and quickly running towards the room that Mary told him, Room 176. But when he got there, his heart dropped to see the door open and a woman lying in her puddle of blood just in front of the door. And then he saw a man, standing inside the room, searching for something... or rather someone.

The billionaire didn't hesitate as he fired towards the man a few times to quickly kill him. The assassin dropped as blood pooled on the floor. Tony quickly charged inside, searching for a kid... his kid. Hoping and praying hard to see his child unscathed and fine because if he doesn't, he will surely lose his mind.

"Peter?" Tony called as he started looking around the unit, the gun still in his hands, ready to aim. "Peter! You're safe now, if you're here please come out."

Tony looked around the unit until he heard some sniffling inside the cabinet. Tony's heart melted, quickly tucking the gun on his back and opening the cabinet before him, not wasting any single second.

"Peter?" the billionaire called as he looked at the kid, crying in front of him whilst clutching a really cute Darth Vader bear. "Are you alright, kid?" Tony asked as he slowly charged forward to his child.

Peter slowly looked up, meeting the eyes of his father. Tony was in awe as he stared at the kid staring straight at him. It was as if the universe was in front of him as he looked at the child, a smile slowly forming in his lips. The kid looked exactly like him. He didn't need any DNA test to tell him that it was his kid right there. Brown curly locks, thin lips and... damn, those doe-like eyes were boring into Tony's heart.

"Peter..." Tony called as the kid looked at him, "I'm a good guy, you don't need to be afraid." the billionaire exclaimed, trying to coax the kid to go to him.

Tony didn't want to scare the kid so he decided to take it slow and earn the kid's trust.

"Mr. Stark?" the kid asked as soon as his eyes planted on the older man in front of him, quickly surprising the man.

Tony's heart swelled when the kid called his name and he couldn't help but to smile. And right now, he just want nothing else but the kid in his arms, safe and sound.

"Peter," Tony called back.

The genius was never ready to what happened next, the kid quickly ran to him hugging him tight and started crying.

"My mommy told me you were going to save me and she's right!" Peter beamed in the crooks of Tony's shoulder, "She's always right," the kid mumbles.

Tony smiles, the feeling of protectiveness swelling inside his chest. And right there and then, he promised--to himself that he'll be responsible... responsible for the life of the kid that was engulfed in his arms.

He'll make this right. Make everything right for the sake of his child... for Peter.

 


	2. Your dad's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings the boy in his home. Happy & Pepper finally meets Tony Stark's kid.

"That's him?" Happy asked as soon as he arrived in Tony's house, a small child sleeping at the genius' couch.

"Can you tell?" Tony asked as he sat in front of his kid, internalizing everything that is happening in his life right now.

One minute he's the world's biggest asshole and heart breaker and the other, he has become a father... a father of a five year old kid, no less.

"Well, I could, actually," Happy mumbled as he noted everything in the kid's face--brown, curly mop of a hair just like his boss, thin lips and well... he doesn't know about the eyes since the kid was sleeping. But well, if the kid also got those Bambi eyes like Tony does then, hell, he's sure that the child is really Stark's kid.

"What happened to Mary and her friend?" Tony asked, not looking at his bodyguard but still staring at the little version of himself.

"The police got their bodies, planning on having a small funeral for both of them just to give their lone family a place to grieve, well not that Mary has any other family. The other woman on the other hand has, so they figured just to give them both." Happy answered back while he, too, was staring at Peter.

"Contact Mary's adopted parents I am sure they would want to give their last proper respect to their daughter... just make sure nobody traces where Peter is." Tony muttered and Happy just nodded.

"Everyone thinks that the kid died too, well, after you blew up that room in the hotel." Happy mumbled, "Anyway, Pepper is doing her best to arrange everything that Peter needs--from a birth certificate up to his everyday things such as clothes and shoes."

"What am I going to tell him when he wakes up, Hap?" Tony asked, sadness lacing in his voice.

This was one of the rare times Happy sees Tony so devastated. He doesn't know if it is because of Mary dying or the fact that he's scared to do this parenting thing alone.

"I don't know, boss," Happy answered back, "But you know, I would like to think that Pepper has an answer to your questions."

"Tony?" somebody called, it was a woman's voice.

"Speaking of the devil," Tony mumbled under his breath as he stood up to welcome Pepper.

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself into this time but I swear, you will not take a child in this messy world of yours," Pepper greeted, annoyance raging through her and well, the two man could easily tell, by the way Pepper puts her hand on her hip.

"Well, that's not the first time I heard that from someone," Tony sighed as he plastered a fake smile at his secretary.

"Well as you may know, a child is not welcome in this dangerous life of yours! Where did you even get him?!" Pepper asked, completely oblivious about what really happened.

"He's my child, Pep," Tony answered back as he looks down.

"He's your what?!" Pepper asked, surprised.

"I... I have a kid with Mary Fitzpatrick which I didn't know not until last night. She kept it away from me because she didn't want me to mess up the kid's life but now... here we are." Tony sighed as he shook his head.

The adrenaline from last night was completely washed off from the man's body. He's now feeling everything--anxiousness, fright, shock... everything.

"I... what..." Pepper mumbled, not knowing what to say, until she sighs whilst shaking her head, "This is what I told you before, Tony." the woman exclaimed, "I told you to always use a condom! And now, look where it got you,"

Happy snickered, not believing that Pepper was able to insert something about a condom and somehow, they all needed a little bit of happiness with everything that happened.

"That's not the point now, Pep," Tony exclaimed, somewhat chuckling by the woman's remarks.

"Well enough chitchat. I just hope that you have some kind of a plan because if you don't, I don't know what I'll do with you." Pepper exclaimed as he stared at her boss.

"First, I want him to have a whole new identity... a whole new name and all." Tony exclaimed, "I guess Happy already told you about the people who's after Mary and him."

"You're changing his name?" Happy asked as he looked back at the kid.

"No, Mary will kill me if I do that," the billionaire exclaimed as he sat back in front of his child, staring at his kid, "Just his surname. Mary wanted him to have another one... Parker." Tony sighed, "Peter Benjamin Parker, that's the name he's going to go by from now on."

"After his identity? What will you do?" Pepper asked.

"Well, uhm, that's the only plan I have for now."

Pepper glared at the billionaire and almost smacked him straight in the face.

"Are you serious right now?" Pepper asked, "I mean who the hell should I put as his parents in his birth certificate?"

"Me, of course. Is that even a question?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but did you forget that you just asked me to change his surname as Parker and not Stark?" Pepper asked.

"We have connections in the government. I'm sure we could pull some strings up." Tony mumbled.

"You know what, forget it." Pepper sighs, completely defeated, "I'll just fix this myself and make sure that this kid has a good identity when he wakes up. And oh, I'll also shop for his things."

"Thank you so much, Pep," Tony smiles, completely trusting Pepper with all his heart, besides, the woman has become his rescue every time he mess things up and right now is not that different.

"Happy, come on, you're driving me to the mall and well, to do some errands." Pepper exclaimed as Happy looks at his boss while Tony just smiles and nods to his body guard.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to leave Tony with the child?" Happy asked, whispering but loud enough for Tony to hear.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Tony exclaimed as he started marching towards the coffee maker in his kitchen because surely, this day will be a hell long one.

 

Tony was staying in the dining room, grabbing some lunch as he looks at his Starkpad, monitoring everything that is happening in his company. He wanted to take his mind away from all the things that's happening right now and business is one good distraction for him.

"Sir, I believe that the kid has just woken up and it appears that he is somewhat distressed." The AI exclaimed, quickly pulling the billionaire on his feet as he jogged towards the living room.

"Peter?" Tony called which caught the kid's attention, tears brimming on the kid's eyes and it broke the genius' heart at the least.

"Where's mommy? And aunt Jenny?" the kid asked which completely caught the older Stark off-guard.

He wasn't expecting the kid to ask this soon about the whereabouts of his mother but well, here they are and he needs to keep the kid calm and well maybe, lying is the best option right now.

"Well, uhm, your mom and aunt Jenny went somewhere," Tony exclaimed as he slowly walked towards the kid, being mindful of all his acts and not wanting the kid to panic.

"But I want my mommy," Peter sniffled as he looked down on his feet, clutching the same Darth Vader bear that the kid had been holding ever since he found him in that old hotel.

"Peter," Tony called, the name naturally rolling off his tongue as he called his kid, "Peter, that's your name, right?" the billionaire asked as he took the seat that he was in possession of just hours ago.

"Yes... and you're... Tony Stark." the kid exclaimed staring at Tony with those gorgeous Bambi eyes and the older man couldn't help but to smile at his kid.

"Bingo, you're such a bright kid, huh?" Tony asked, smiling.

"Mom used to talk about you." the kid confessed earning him a pure smile from the billionaire.

"Your mom did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she told me how brilliant you are. Told me everything you do--from your inventions even up to the small detail like how you graduated in MIT just like mom did." the kid beamed, his emotions getting uplifted by the minute just by talking to the older man in front of him.

"Wow, feels like your mom really likes me, huh?" Tony asked, his heart blossoming with pride hearing everything coming from his kid's mouth.  _I guess Mary didn't really remove me from the kid's life after all._

"I guess she does Mr. Stark," the kid exclaimed, smiling a little towards his father.

"Call me Tony, much better like that." the billionaire exclaimed but at the back of his head, he wanted to be called 'Dad', because isn't that what he is? This kid's father?

"Mommy and aunt Jenny told me that it's rude to call a stranger their first name." the kid answered back and somehow this caused the billionaire to smirk.

Those two women did a really good job raising his kid. And he was thankful for that because if he was the one who raised the kid, he was sure that Peter would be a spoiled little brat just like any other Stark kids.

"Well, let's get to know each other then," Tony exclaimed smiling, "Do you have any interest on dinosaurs? Or animals? Tell me,"

"Dinosaurs are great. Mom used to study about them in order to understand things for her job as a biologist. She told me that their composition are a little bit complicated so it took her some kind of time before she succeeded on her research." the kid exclaimed, quickly baffling the genius in front of him.

The billionaire was really surprised by the kid's choice of words.  _Is this kid really a five year old? Sounds like about ten._  Tony thought.  _I guess he took after my good ol' brain, well, maybe a little bit of Mary's but damn, this kid is a really mini version of myself._

"Oh so you have an interest on dinosaurs? What's your favorite?" the billionaire asked, wanting to know how genius his kid is.

"Easy," the kid shrugged, "Saltasaurus,"

The billionaire looked at the child like he have seen a ghost. He was expecting a much popular dinosaur that kids usually go for like a T-rex or a triceratops or something but well, the kid surprised him with that answer.

"Woah, didn't expect that," Tony exclaimed, "I thought you're more like a Tyrannosaurus Rex type of kid," Tony mumbled, baffled.

"I don't like carnivorous dinosaurs, I like herbivores more." the kid shrugged, "How about you, Mr. Stark?"

"I like Microraptor the best." Tony shrugged, answering the kid's question and somewhat, feeling at ease as their conversation rolls by, "Your favorite color?"

"Blue, wait, can you like ask me something better?" the kid asked, a little bit of snark hiding in his tone, "Those are baby questions."

"Alright, Mr. Attitude, if that's what you think," Tony exclaimed, shrugging. Hell, this is really his kid. He could tell just by how snarky this little kid is in front of him. "What's your full name?"

"Peter Benjamin Fizparik," the kid answered, stumbling his words on his surname, "Yours?"

"Anthony Edward Stark," the billionaire answered back, "But you know your mom told me she doesn't want you to be called a Fitzpatrick anymore." Tony mumbled, "She said that you're going to be a Parker now."

"Parker?" Peter asked, "But that's not my name or mom's name... or even my dad's," Peter mumbled.

"What is your mom's name then?" Tony asked, trying to shift the conversation to a more lighter one because nowhere in hell would the billionaire tell the kid that someone's hunting him down so he got to change his name.

"Mary Teresa Fizparik," the kid answered as he slowly lowered his head.

"And your dad's?" Tony wasn't thinking--the question just rolled from his mouth without any thought. He shouldn't have asked that because for all he know, the kid doesn't even know if he has one. Tony stalled and when he was about to take it back, he couldn't, because Peter answered back.

"Anthony Edward Stark," Peter answered back, quickly shocking the man in front of him.

 _Did he just said my name?_  Tony thought, shock lingering in his fingers.

"W-what... I-- I'm not..." Tony trailed, lost for his words.

Peter looked down as he started fiddling with his fingers, "Mom always talked about you. Told me stories about what you do and how great you are even though she missed telling me that you're my father."

"How?..." Tony asked, completely stunned by the words the kid was spewing.

"She cries for you every night after she tucks me in bed. She also keeps a picture of you in her wallet and every time I asked why Tony Stark was there, she would only smile." Peter mumbled, shying away from the man in front of him, "Mommy and Aunt Jenny usually talks about you when they thought I'm already sleeping. Doesn't take a genius to understand everything. Well, even though I'm just a kid."

"Uhm, I--" Tony muttered again but for the second time, his words died out, completely speechless.

"When you grow up with geniuses everywhere, well I think it is just to be expected." Peter mumbles.

 _Man, this kid is giving me gray hairs by the minute._  Tony thought as he stares back at the kid.

"Are you hungry? Cause I am," Tony exclaimed, completely ignoring everything that just took place.

He couldn't wrap his mind around what's going on right now. Sure he could take that his kid is a genius--it was to be expected--with both your parents a graduate of MIT and are respectable in the field of Science... but for the kid to know that Tony Stark is his father without anyone telling him is in a whole new level.

"Well, yes I am, Mr. Stark." Peter exclaimed as he stood up, smiling at his father like nothing really happened.

"I... ugh, what do you like? PBNJ or some good old grilled cheese?" Tony asked, snapping out from the trance that he was in.

"Don't you have Nutella? Aunt Jenny always makes me those," Peter answered back as the two Stark's started walking towards the kitchen.

"How about your mom, what does she make you?" Tony asked, curious about the kid's relationship with his mother.

"She's usually not home in the morning, only at night and sometimes in the afternoon. Perfect when she's about to tuck me in bed." Peter answered back as Tony helped the kid sit on one of the high chairs.

The billionaire started making the kid some decent breakfast--well even though it was basically lunch now--whilst talking about everything that he'd missed for the past few years.

"What do you and your mom usually do when she's not working?" Tony asked as he placed the freshly spread out nutella on a bread just in front of the kid.

"She teaches me things... science, math... history, everything. I actually love it whenever we talk about biology and robots." Peter muttered smiling, "I hope you could also teach me things." the kid sighs as he looks back towards  the billionaire, "Is this only temporary, Mr. Stark?"

The question shot Tony through his heart as he gave a small smile to the kid.

"Temporary?" Tony asked as he stared at the kid as Peter literally inhales the food before him.

"I know that when mommy and aunt Jenny comes back, I might not be able to see you again." Peter mumbled, "As much as I love spending time with them, I also want to spend time with my father. At least there are things that I could tell my friends in kindergarten about you now." Peter answered back, "The kids asks me why my father doesn't fetch me after class and I actually don't know how to answer them but now, when you tell me things, I think I could."

The billionaire's heart melted, knowing that the kid probably has some sort of grudge with him. Like who wouldn't, right? Tony practically hated his father for the same reason--having no time, little to no affection towards him and well, too hard about everything.

"This isn't temporary, kiddo," Tony exclaimed as he smiles genuinely towards the kid, "We're working on it but I'm not planning on being MIA with you any sooner... like ever," the older Stark exclaimed, chuckling.

Peter smiles, one that Tony hasn't seen yet and his heart quickly swelled. There was something with Peter that makes Tony happy--well, minus the fact that the kid is his child. There's a certain magnet in Peter that makes you drawn to him--hell, he even saw an affection from Happy's eyes when the man landed his eyes on the kid and that is very rare, like rare rare.

"After eating, do you like to go meet some of my robots? From what I heard a moment ago, you fancy them." Tony exclaimed smiling at the kid in front of him.

"You have robots?!" the kid asked, amazed.

"Of course, haven't your mom told you about them?" Tony asked and Peter just shook his head.

"She told me that you're a great inventor but never really told me about robots, maybe she doesn't know about them." Peter mumbles.

"Well now you're learning something about me that your mom didn't tell you, huh?" Tony asked, smirking as he stood up and started walking on his way to the workshop, "Come on now, let me introduce you to a robot that I built. His name is Dum-E,"

The kid quickly trailed behind the billionaire as the kid snickered, taking in the robot's name.

"Dummy? That name sounds silly," the kid chuckled and Tony just smiles as he turns to the kid.

"Well, he really is silly, I should say." Tony exclaimed smiling, "He spills almost everything inside the workshop so yeah,"

"That's a pretty silly thing to do," Peter mumbles, chuckling.

"Anyway, before we could even arrive at the workshop, I have some rules for you to follow. Sounds about right?" Tony asks and Peter just nods, "You're not allowed there without any supervision, alright? If you want to go down there, call me or tell Jarvis." Tony exclaimed, "Oh well, I should probably introduce you to Jarvis as well... anyway, another rule is you stick by my side. No touching things without my authority, I don't want you blowing yourself up or anything like that, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Peter said as he faked salute towards the billionaire which just earned a little smile from the man.

"Good," Tony smiles, "I'll show you how brilliant your f--" the billionaire quickly stopped in his words before he could even utter the words 'father'. He felt like the kid was not ready for that yet even though the kid already knows so he just settled for his name, "How brilliant Tony Stark really is."

 

Time flew as the two Starks spent their whole day inside the workshop. The two talked about Science, robots and ate together and somehow, those times became the very first memories of Peter on his father and the kid couldn't help but to feel over the moon.

"Tony?" someone called that quickly got the billionaire's attention.

Pepper was entering the workshop and he knew he needed to introduce his kid properly to the one of the most wonderful woman he ever met.

"Down here," Tony exclaimed as he stood up, leaving the amazed Peter still watching over the holograms that he put up for the kid to understand the basics of how robots work.

"Goodness, this has been such a long day," Pepper exclaimed as she walked closer to the two Starks and when the woman finally got a glimpse of the boy, she couldn't help but to gasp, "He looks so much like you," the woman commented, shocked to see a literal carbon copy of his boss.

"Well, that's what Happy said too. Say, do I really look so much like him?" Tony asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pride blossoming on it.

Pepper ignored the man in front of her as she walked closer to the boy, smiling.

"Hello, darling," the woman greeted which quickly caught the child's attention.

"Hello," small, little Peter exclaimed, smiling back towards the woman in front of him.

"Oh my gosh, he has your Bambi eyes, Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, amazed by how the kid looked exactly like Tony when he was his age.

"Of course he does, he's my kid, Pepper." Tony exclaimed, whispering so that the woman is the only one who could hear him. "Pete, this is Pepper, you can call her whatever you want. Pepper, Ms. Potts, Pep, Peppy--she doesn't care. She's my secretary and she takes care of me and from now on she will also take care of you." Tony smiles in which Pepper just nods.

"Hello there, darling, what's your name?" Pepper smiles as she crouched down in front of the kid.

"My name's Peter Benjamin Fizparik, but you can call me Peter, Ms. Potts," the kid muttered, smiling shyly towards the woman.

"Ms. Potts? That's a bit too formal, Peter. You can call me Pepper if you like, or maybe , if you want, Aunt Pep. How's that sound?" Pepper asked, trying to let the kid warm up around her.

"Aunt?" the kid asked, "Just like Aunt Jenny?" Peter asked, "Wow, I got two aunts now? That's cool! I'm excited to tell mommy about you."

The smile from Pepper's face slowly faded, realizing that the kid doesn't know anything about what happened to his family. The woman sighed as she cupped the boy's cheeks.

"Just like your aunt Jenny," Pepper smiles as she stood up, turning towards the billionaire who was looking down, probably guilty of not telling the kid what just happened.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Tony?" Pepper asked, "Come on now Peter, let me take you upstairs and show you everything that Tony and I got for you." the woman asked when she turned to the kid, smiling genuinely.

"You got me presents?!" the kid asked excitedly and Pepper just nodded, taking the kid's hands onto hers as they left the workshop, Tony trailing behind them.

Peter was over the moon. Feeling happy that his father was with him, showering him love and affection that he desperately wanted to feel ever since he understood the concept of a family. Now, he just feels like everything is right.

 


	3. Tons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out about what happened to his family and three years later, Tony is off to Afghanistan.

It was dinner time and the two Starks and Pepper spent the whole afternoon basically showing Peter what the adults had bought. Peter was over the moon to see all the things in front of him, saying thank you to the two every time they pulled out something new.

Pepper cooked the food for the three of them, a good and warm pot roast that the two Starks certainly loved. Now the trio are watching a movie that Peter picked, Star Wars and even though Tony wasn't a big fan of the movie, he was forced to sit with the kid and watch it.

"Tony, I guess it's time for bedtime," Pepper exclaimed, catching the billionaire's attention as he shifted his eyes away from the television and on to his kid.

Peter was there, sleeping while clutching the bear and the kid looked angelic, Pepper couldn't take her eyes away.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get you to bed," Tony whispered as he took the kid and carried him in his arms.

"Where are you going to let him sleep? The guest room is still not ready," Pepper exclaimed as the woman tailed behind the two Starks.

"My bedroom for now," Tony answered back, "But please fix the guest room tomorrow and decorate it in Peter's liking. I don't want the kid waking up because of my freaking nightmares," the billionaire huffed as they arrived at his room.

Tony slowly tucked the kid in his duvet, smiling as he stared at the sleeping angel in front of him.

"Good night, kiddo," Tony whispered as he laid a peppery kiss on top of the kid's head.

The billionaire stood up as he slowly left his room, slowly closing the door behind him.

"That kid's an angel," Pepper sighed as she smiled towards his boss and Tony couldn't help but to smile as he nods his head.

"He is," Tony mumbled, "Such a miracle. I didn't even know he existed since last night but now... it just feels so different but... right,"

"Yeah, but you know that you still need to tell him about his mom, right?" Pepper asked as she crossed her arms on top of her chest, "I know that I shouldn't be talking about this right now but you got to tell him sooner or later."

"I know..." Tony sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his two fingers, "It's just that, I don't know how to break it to him." Tony mumbled. "I just can't tell him that, 'Hey kid, I'm sorry but your mom and aunt Jenny died last night. You'll be stuck with me now, forever.'" the billionaire exclaimed, sarcasm lacing his voice, "You've seen the kid Pep. That kid's too precious to have his heart broken by knowing that his family died."

"Yes, but he deserves the truth, Tones," Pepper exclaimed as she slowly moved closer to the billionaire and held his hands in hers, "This will scar Peter but the longer that you keep this from him, the longer you're stalling the inevitable. He'll be fine as long as you're here." Pepper muttered as he smiles at her boss and cupped his cheeks, "You got this,"

"I don't know, Pep," Tony sighs as he leans on the woman, "This parenting thing is new for me. I mean, I just knew last night that I'm a father! I... I don't even know if I could do this." the billionaire whispers.

Pepper just smiles as she hugged the genius and pats his back, "You're doing great so far, Tones."

 

It was past 11PM when Pepper left the Stark's home. Tony on the other hand decided to check back on Peter before he head down to the workshop to put up some necessary protocols for his kid. But to his shock, he saw the kid wide awake and staring at the night sky by the window.

"Pete? You up?" Tony asked as he walked towards the child.

"The night sky's so beautiful," Peter mumbled.

"It is, but so is your dreams, kiddo," Tony exclaimed as he took the kid and carried him back to the bed, "Why are you up?" Tony asks when he tucked the kid back to bed.

"I woke up a moment ago and you were gone," the kid mumbles as he plays with the hem of the blanket.

"You want me to tell you some bedtime stories so you could fall back to sleep?" the older Stark asked in which the kid paid no attention.

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Stark?" the younger Stark asked.

"You, young man, should go back to sleep and not ask questions." Tony mutters as he shuffles the kid's hair, smiling.

"It's really important, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled, "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I can't find an answer,"

"Wow, that important, huh?" Tony mumbled, as he stared at his kid, wondering what the hell was keeping his child up and thinking, "Okay then, I answer the question, then you go to sleep, okay? You go to la-la land while I take a shower, deal?"

Peter just nods as he looked at his father, "Where do dead people go?"

"I--what?" Tony asked, shocked about the question that the kid just asked.  _Why would the kid ask such complicated question?_ Tony thought.

"Where do people go when they die? Aunt Jenny said that they go to heaven and become stars in the sky, guiding the people that they love. But mommy said that dead people just vanish and stay in our memories forever... until no one remembers them anymore." Peter sighed, "I tried looking at the stars tonight to find aunt Jenny and mommy but... I couldn't find any stars tonight. So I think they just vanished and stayed in my memories...  I'm just afraid that I won't be able to remember them anymore when I grow up."

Tony was shocked, stunned even as he stared at the kid in front of him, "Where is this coming from, kiddo?" the billionaire asked as he scoots closer to his kid, "Why are you thinking about this?"

"I heard you and aunt Pepper a moment ago..." Peter confessed, "After you kissed me good night, I woke up so I decided to call you back but then... I heard you and aunt Pepper talking about mommy and aunt Jenny. You... you said--"

Peter was cut off when Tony quickly engulfed the kid in his arms. The kid heard about his family dying--he was sure of it.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," the billionaire mumbled as he pats the kid's head, trying his best to comfort him.

"I'm... I'm just so scared that I might forget about them and they vanish forever... I just hope mom and aunt Jenny were able to go to heaven and be stars to guide me." Peter mumbles, his voice muffled by his father's clothes.

Tony slowly broke the hug as he cups the kid's face.

"I don't really know kid," Tony exclaimed, not wanting to lie to the kid again, "That must be a really scary thought, huh?" Tony sighs, "But as much as I want to tell you the answer to your question, I just really can't. I don't even know if there's an answer to your question."

"Why don't you know?" Peter asks as he stares back to his father, "Mommy told me that you're a really smart man,"

"Yeah, but even the smartest man doesn't have an answer to that." Tony muttered in which Peter just sighs as he looked down.

"Why do people even die? Why do they need to leave?" the kid was now crying but good thing it was just tears and he wasn't bawling.

"You know kid, I also used to ask that, you know?" the billionaire exclaimed as he brushed the tears away from the kid's face, "But I realized that death gives life meaning... to know that your days are numbered and knowing that, you make good memories out of the time that you have. You live, you study, you do things you love, you grow up, you become happy and then death comes, like an old friend to take you. But when that time comes, you should be ready and happy because you have lived the life just like you wanted."

Tony knows that the kid is probably too young to understand his words but he knew that answers will give the kid a peace of mind even though he couldn't understand it yet.

"Do you think mommy and aunt Jenny was happy before they left?" the kid asked in which the older man just smiles and nodded.

"Your mom was smiling when she died, she was thinking of you. But you know if you believe that your mommy and aunt Jenny went to heaven and became stars, then they did. The stars are just shy tonight that's why you can't see them." Tony muttered, smiling towards the kid.

Peter slowly wiped the tears from his eyes and smiles at his father, "Mommy was right," Peter exclaimed, "You're really a smart man, I wish I could be like you when I grow up."

Tony's heart swelled, pride blossoming in his heart as he nods on the kid, "I want you to be better, but you'll get there, step by step and in your own time. Okay kiddo?" Tony asks and the kid just nodded, "And in order for you to do that, you must sleep, eight hours a day, okay? Starting today,"

Tony ruffled the kid's hair yet again as Peter smiles at him.

"Good night, Mr. Stark," the kid mumbled.

Tony smiles as he kissed the kid on his forehead, "Good night, kiddo." the older man turned off the lights as he slowly walked out the room, "Drift now to la-la land. When I come back, you should be dreaming by then or I'll call your mommy from the skies and tell her you're making me grey." Tony kids, "I love you kid," the words slipped from Tony's mouth before he could even stop it but he didn't regret it one bit.

"I love you, tons," Peter whispered, smiling at his father.

"Tons? What's that, a thousand kilograms of your love?" Tony asked, chuckling, "Sleep now, kiddo."

Tony finally left the room, his heart beating crazily as he held on his chest. A smile plastered on the man's face and he couldn't help but to put his hands on his mouth. He couldn't believe this because for the first time in years, he feels so happy... like genuinely happy. And tonight, he feels like he'll be able to sleep wonderfully. He's just sure of it because there's an angel that will be lying beside him.

 

**Three years later.  
**

**February 11, 2009**

"What is this daddy?" Peter asks when the older Stark gave him a huge box wrapped in fancy wrapping papers.

"A gift, buddy, come on, open it." Tony exclaimed smiling at his now 8 years old son.

"You're leaving again?" Peter asked as he stared at his father suspiciously.

The kid has read the pattern of his father for the past three years. Whenever Tony was leaving for business, he would always bribe the kid with a large toy or sometimes, a vacation with Happy but now, the kid was not falling for it. He wanted his dad home more than large toys and vacations. He would rather spend his day with his dad than toys and Happy. Besides, Pepper's birthday is tomorrow and the kid wanted to surprise his beloved aunt.

"Hah, you got me now, huh?" Tony exclaimed shaking his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fool the smart boy any longer.

"How many days, daddy?" Peter asked as he walked slowly towards his father.

"Come here, kiddo," Tony exclaimed and it didn't take another word as Peter practically ran to his father and sat on the older man's lap, "Daddy's going to a business trip and it's going to be a week before you see me again."

Peter pouted, already missing his father even before the man leaves, "Can't you ditch this one? I was hoping to throw a surprise party for aunt Pepper tomorrow, tell me you haven't forget that it is her birthday." the kid exclaimed that left the man in surprise.

First of all, Tony would ditch this business trip if he could. Hell, he actually ditched today's Apogee Awards Ceremony to spend his night with his kid. But this business trip is hell important especially if it is for his newest investors. And second, yes, he did forget. He forgot that tomorrow will be his most loyal secretary's birthday. His mind is so focused in his business that he forgot that today's February 11th and tomorrow would be Pepper's birthday, February 12th.

"Of course I didn't," Tony lied which earned him a skeptical look from the kid. Tony just laughed at his kid-- _Man, this kid knows me so well. "_ Alright, you got me there. I did forget but now, I remember and I'll make sure to send Pepper some gifts before I leave, okay?"

"Do you really need to leave, daddy?" Peter asks as he snuggles closer to his dad, "I want you to stay with me, please?"

Tony sighs, his heart breaking for his kid. He knows that Peter is scared every time he needed to leave. The kid is scared to be alone especially in a whole ass mansion so he usually sends Pepper and Happy to take care of his child.

"I'm sorry, underoos." Tony mumbled, "As much as I want to stay here with you, I couldn't. This meeting is very important for me and the company. But don't worry, when I come back, we'll have a good father and son moment, okay?" Tony asked, wanting to earn at least a smile from his kid before he leaves.

"Like staying here in the house and watching movies?" Peter asked, his face sullen and the billionaire quickly understood what the kid meant.

As much as Peter calls him dad, the world doesn't know about it. Tony hid his kid's identity as Peter Benjamin Parker, an orphan from Queens. The Stark Industries paying for his studies under the September Foundation. Peter has been living the past three years of his life disguised as an orphan--a kid of some people named Richard and Vivian Parker who, apparently died in some plane crash. But none of those are true because Peter Benjamin Fitzpatrick-Stark is a kid from Malibu,  California and the son of the late Mary Fitzpatrick, a known biologist and of course, Anthony Edward Stark, a billionaire.

Peter usually spends all his time at home and at school, staying low-profile from all the people. He is also not seen publicly with Tony or even Pepper and Happy. And because of that, the kid is usually picked up by a personnel from September Foundation after every class. The kid always wanted to spend a great time with his father especially in malls and parks but he never has that chance because just like what his father told him, it is for his protection'.

"Okay, here's the deal, kiddo," Tony sighs, "After I get back, we will have a good dinner outside. I'll ask Pepper to join us too. We'll also watch some movies in the mall if you like. Or maybe buy some toys of your liking. How's that sounds?" Tony asks and almost immediately, Peter was beaming.

"Really?!" the kid asked, excited.

"Really." Tony answers back, smiling, "We'll go to the mall and spend time together, okay?" Peter quickly nods as he hugged Tony tightly.

"Thank you daddy," Peter mumbles.

"No problem, kiddo," Tony sighs as he hugged the kid back. "But you've got to promise me that you'll behave for Pepper and Happy, okay? Always listen to them and don't stress Happy, he's way too stressed already."

Peter just chuckles as he nods, "But you also need to promise me another thing, daddy," Peter mumbles.

"I don't usually give too many promises and negotiations but okay, shoot it, kiddo." Tony exclaimed, chuckling.

"You promise me that you'll always call me before I sleep." Peter bargained with his famous Bambi eyes that even Happy couldn't say no to.

"I promise," Tony muttered, smiling, "I'll even tell you bedtime stories if you like,"

 

**February 12, 2009  
**

****_Stark Industries private plane headed to Afghanistan_ ** **

The day had been a roller coaster for Tony--one second they were happy celebrating Pepper's birthday party in their home which, Peter was the mastermind of and the next, he needed to leave while his kid cried and bawled his eyes out.

Tony finally left Malibu and the man already miss his kid even though it has only been a few hours. It has been a task to leave the kid because as soon as Tony needed to leave, Peter started bawling his eyes out, crying for his dad not to leave him. But as much as it hurt Tony to leave the kid, he did--he needed to. Pepper carried the kid in her arms as they retreated to Peter's room, while Tony on the other hand watched the kid crying and shouting for his name as he left.

"Peter's going to be fine, Tony," Rhodes mumbled while they were on the plane.

Colonel Rhodes has been one of the people who knows about Peter and his relationship with Tony. And the first time he met the kid, he was easily drawn to Peter. The kid saluted at him and reported as Sergeant Peter Stark. The colonel was surprised, of course but Tony was there, laughing and telling Peter not to give the man a heart attack. And that is where the billionaire introduced the kid to him.

Tony just smiles as he nodded, "The kid always does that but hell, I'm still not used to it. Damn, I hate seeing him cry."

Colonel Rhodes smiles back, "Well of course, when you've got a kid, you always wants them to have the happiness that they deserve." Rhodes shrugged, "By the way, I hope you didn't forget Pepper's birthday again because if you did, it'll be three years in a row now."

"Don't worry, Peter reminded me to it. I got the woman some gifts before I left." Tony exclaimed, chuckling as he remembered how Peter gave him a skeptical look when he said he didn't forget about Pepper's birthday. 

"That's good, I guess," Rhodes exclaimed, shrugging back as he smiles.

 

**Stark residences, Malibu, California ; 8:54 PM**

"Where's dad going?" Peter asked while clutching the teddy bear in his hand, not looking at the woman in front of him.

"Your daddy's going to somewhere far, darling. He has a business with Stark Industries investors so he's got to be there." Pepper answered back as he tucked the kid in bed.

It has been an hour since Tony left and an hour after the tantrum that Peter pulled. The woman was exhausted of course, cooing and calming the kid with all her might and now, the kid finally stopped and was about to go to sleep because if he doesn't, Pepper might pass out from exhaustion.

"Where is somewhere far?" Peter asked again and Pepper knew that she needed to give the kid some answers so that he could have a peace of mind.

Over the course of years with the kid, Pepper learned how curious the kid could get--one of the reason why he's bloody brilliant as he is. And one of the way in order to tame the kid down is to satisfy his curiosity and give him answers to the questions that he has even if he could barely understand everything.

"Your daddy's going to Afghanistan." Pepper muttered, smiling at the boy, "That's somewhere far and he has lots of things to do there so his stay there would be quiet long."

"Where is Afghanistan?" Peter asked again.

And of course, Pepper anticipated that the kid would ask yet another question.

"What did your dad tell you about questions before bed?" Pepper asked, not giving in anymore to the kid's question or rather, questions because she's sure that there's plenty of them in the kid's mind.

"But I can't sleep," Peter frowned as he looks down, "I'm scared by myself, here."

"But you sleep alone if your daddy's home," Pepper mumbled as she searches the kid's eyes for answers, wanting to see if there's still more to this.

"It gets more scary when dad's not home," Peter mumbles, "Because when he's home, I know that he's standing guard and making sure that I'm safe but when he's gone... I feel so... scared," the kid confesses as he looks down, waterworks quickly starting as the kid felt the familiar feeling of missing his father.

"Oh, darling," Pepper sighed as she quickly dried Peter's tears from the kid's face, "Okay, how about this?" Pepper asked, "I'll stay here in your room until you fall asleep and I'll make sure that you're safe, okay? No need to be scared," Pepper suggested as she smiles to the kid while cupping both his cheeks.

"Really? You'll stay?" Peter asked, beaming up and Pepper couldn't help but to chuckle as she nods.

"I'll stay here. I'll even sleep here if you want." Pepper exclaimed, "Do you like that?"

Peter just nods as the woman scrambled to get herself on the kid's bed. Peter quickly hugged the woman's waist as he leans towards Pepper. Pepper just smiles as she places her hand on Peter's head.

"Sleep well, darling," Pepper whispered.

"One last question, aunt Pep," Peter whispered.

"One last question, okay. But after this you're drifting to dreamland, okay?" Pepper countered back.

"Did daddy give you a gift?" Peter asked, his voice slowly wavering, as if going to sleep.

"Yes, yes he did, Peter." Pepper smiles.

 


	4. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is kidnapped. Pepper lies to Peter about what happened to Tony.

**Somewhere in Afghanistan.**

It all came to Tony all at once. The moment he opened his eyes and got his bearings back, he knew... he knew that wherever he is, he is fucked up--with all the pain that was coursing in his body and the uncomfortable bed that he was lying in, he was sure of it.

The first thing he noticed was how uncomfortable his nose was. There was something in his nose... he couldn't pinpoint what it was but it was damn uncomfortable so he searched for it. His hands blindly finding the nuisance in his nose until he held a tube-like  thing stuck in it. So he pulled it and he was shocked how deep it was in his nose, he pulled and pulled until it was out of his system.

 _Oh, God. What is happening..._ Tony was scared to say the least. He was in somewhere foreign and he was damn uncomfortable and well, hurting.

He started looking around until he noticed that there was a car battery beside him and it was... connected to him? Connected to his freaking chest which was now dressed and bandaged. Have he gotten hurt? Why was he all bandaged up? There were tons of questions in his head and he was unbelievably so out of it. He was confused and he doesn't know what the hell was happening and it was frustrating him to the core. It was right there and then when the billionaire panicked. He started getting rid of the dressing and bandages in his chest. He wanted to know why he was fucking connected to a car battery because he was sure as hell he wasn't a car to be powered to one.

"Quit moving around," someone spoke.

A man... an old man who was shaving his face spoke while Tony laid there, scared and confused, so terribly out of his wits... and this man is fucking shaving his face?!

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Tony shouted, demanding answers from the man in front of him but instead of answering him, the man continued on his chores. After shaving his face, the man proceeded on cooking just a few feet away from Tony.

Tony quickly got up, staring at the man who seemed unbothered by the billionaire's wrath.

"What did you do to me?" Tony asked, now more calm than how he asked a moment ago.

"What I did?" the man asked, chuckling, "What I did is to save your life." he answered back as he continued on cooking the food in front of him.

The man then stood up as he grabbed a piece of mirror and handed it to the billionaire.

"I removed all the shrapnel that I could," the man explained while Tony was looking at his chest, getting queasy by how scary it looked, "But there's a lot left, and it is headed to your atrial septum." then all the memories came rushing back to the genius--the car, the explosion, his attempt to escape and a bomb... exploding in front of him. "Here, want to see? I have a souvenir, have a look." the man sang the last part as he gave a bottle to the billionaire.

And Tony hated how this man was being so calm about it and how he looked so unbothered and actually even singing in front of him.

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village," the man exclaimed while Tony looked at the bottle and found small, little shrapnel inside it and he couldn't believe that those things are inside of him, "I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony finally asked, referring to the thing on his chest.

He needed to understand everything. He needs to know if the weird thing in his chest is really safe staying on his body and being hooked to a freaking car battery. Or if it is even safe to be sitting around while there's still some shrapnel in his chest.

"That is an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. Hmm?" the man answered back.

Electromagnet. Tony internalized and it made sense. The thing in his chest was stopping the shrapnel from moving and right now, as crazy as it sounds, the weird thing attached to him is actually saving him from dying. But all in all, the billionaire wasn't amused. He could make something better--hell, he's a freaking inventor--he could do so so much better... or even have a multi-million surgery to get rid of those little killers inside his chest. But well, he doesn't have any choice--he's damn well kidnapped and he's pretty sure that the people who took him doesn't give a flying fuck about him or his health right now.

Tony sighs, internalizing his fucked up position right now and while he was doing that, the billionaire then noticed a CCTV focused on him and realized that someone was probably watching them.

"That's right. Smile." the old man muttered, smiling. "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember," Tony mumbled, looking away from the man.

He doesn't want to remember anything. He doesn't want to even think because he was so damn exhausted. But even though he didn't want to think, there were so much things going inside of his head and one prominent idea is Peter. His son. His child. 

Oh, how much the genius missed his boy so much. He wanted to go home and show Peter how much he love him but he couldn't and wasn't even sure if he could see his child one last time. And for the first time, he felt guilty... felt guilty of taking advantage of the times he had Peter in his arms.

_I should have talked to Peter more, ask him about his day and help him more in his school. I should have taken him to the mall and park every time he asks... I shouldn't have kept him inside the house and restricted him to have the best moments in his life... I should have loved him more._

The billionaire started feeling guilt spreading through his nerves as memories of Peter started invading his head. He just wants to hug Peter right now, pepper him with kisses and see his smiling face but he couldn't. It was impossible right now  so he decided to do something more possible... like remembering Peter's smiling face.

Tony tried... tried so hard to remember Peter's smiling face but all he could see was Peter... crying. It was the time when he left Malibu just a few days ago. The kid was crying and that was the only thing he could remember. And he was furious because he wanted to have a determination... he wanted something to hold on to, something to keep him going and that is none other than his son, his kid... his underoos, smiling.

But he failed.

He couldn't even imagine Peter smiling and all he could see was the kid's tears and it certainly broke the billionaire's heart.

"No, you wouldn't," the old man mumbled, bringing back Tony to reality, "If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

Tony doesn't want to know about that--doesn't care or even bat a single eyelash about those things. He wanted to know where they are, how many days passed since he's been kidnapped and how many days he have been away from Peter... How many days he missed calling Peter for bedtime... How many days the kid could be asking where his dad is. How many days he missed Peter.

"Where are we?" Tony asked.

The man was about to answer back when loud noise came from the door, men were speaking in a foreign language that even the genius billionaire couldn't understand.

"Stand up! Hurry, stand up!" the old man exclaimed, the panic in his voice evident and somehow, it also sent panic in Tony's spine. The man started dragging him up as they stand just in front of the door, "Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." the man exclaimed as he did just as he told Tony as the billionaire does it too reluctantly.

He was confused and well, scared too. He doesn't know who those people are but by the way this old man was acting up around him, he knew that they were in hell and the people who will come to their place are demons.

The door opened as three armed men made their entrance and as soon as the billionaire saw their guns, he knew it was his.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony whispered to the old man beside him.

"Do you understand? Do as I do!" the man exclaimed, trying to shut the billionaire up before those three men blow their heads up.

More armed men came as the man in front of them started talking in some foreign language in which Tony didn't understand, not even a thing. Then the armed man turned to the old man beside him, giving him a look that Tony didn't understand.

"He says, 'Welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America.'" the man beside him translated, while both of them are still raising their hands up their heads in surrender. The armed man continued talking as the man beside him translated, "He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated."

Then the thought dawned on Tony. He was here as a worker--a worker for these killers to make them weapons that will kill thousand innocent lives. And even though he is literally an arms dealer, he doesn't want to do this. He sold his guns and missiles to governments and armies in order to kill bad people and reign peace in a war-struck country, not for this... certainly not for this. Missiles and gun were never meant to kill innocent people, they were meant to be used as a peace enforcer.

 _"I didn't want him to grow up in a messy world that you live in--press, fame, selling weapons and military things... He can't live like that... like you."_  he heard her voice again, loud and clear--as if it just happened yesterday and he knew what his answer's going to be.

This was one of the reason why Mary decided to hide Peter away from him. One of the reasons why he missed five long years of watching his son grow. This is the reason why he wasn't fit to be Peter's father. The reason why he wasn't worthy of being anyone's father... certainly not Peter's.

The memory then came back to him--the time when Peter asked him if the kid could call him 'dad'. Peter was a mere six year old kid--one year of living with him. And at that moment, he wanted to say no because he didn't feel worthy of such name. He wanted to say no not until he was able to earn that name. He wanted to feel worthy first before anything else but the look in Peter's eyes made him say yes. But no matter how many times Peter calls him 'dad', 'daddy', 'pops'... he still feels unworthy.

That's why he was sure--he was sure of what his answer would be right now. And he knows well enough that this might cause him his life but he didn't care because for the first time in his life, he wanted to feel worthy of being Peter's father.

This is the least he could do. 

"I refuse," the billionaire answered back, full of determination.

And that was when everything went downhill for him but no matter what they did or what they will do, he will held onto what he said. He might not be the most righteous man and he might have done many bad things in life but he knew what was right and what was wrong now. He was sober in life now... all thanks to an eight year old kid that made him grounded.

And now, maybe he could feel worthy... at least a little bit.

 

**Stark Residences, Malibu, California**

"What do you want me to tell him?! That his father is missing and is probably dead?!" Pepper exclaimed, keeping her voice low in order not to alert the small kid in front of the television, watching.

"I don't know, but we need to tell him why Tony will not be able to call him tonight for his bed time stories, Pepper," Happy answered back from the other line, "Look, we all know how attached the kid is to his father. He'll be asking why his father couldn't call."

Pepper sighed, her heart beating so fast and tears threatening to fall on her cheeks. She doesn't know what hurts the most right now--the fact that Tony was missing or the fact that she'll be the one to break the bad news to the Tony's child.

"Fine," Pepper sighs as she shakes her head, "I'll... I'll think about something but there is no way that I'll be telling Peter about what happened to his father. I... I can't add further trauma to the kid's life." Pepper muttered. "He have lost too much already. I couldn't... I couldn't tell him that he might be an orphan now."

"So what will you do? You'll lie to Peter?" Happy asked, surprised that Pepper--one of the most truthful woman he ever met will be lying right now.

"I will, I just don't know if I could do it... I... lying is not just my forte." Pepper mumbled as Happy hums in agreement, "But I'll stall as long as I can and make sure that Peter doesn't know anything about what happened to Tony. Just please, find him before Peter finds out."

"I'm sure Rhodey is doing everything that he can. I'll be making some more calls and then I'll be going there in a few hours. I need to make sure that you and Peter are safe. We don't know if those people who took Tony are planning on something else." Happy muttered.

"Okay, just please... please tell Rhodey to find him." Pepper mumbled, "And, please come here quickly. I'm scared out of my wits and well, I'm scared for Peter."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Happy answered back as Pepper hums back as they both told their goodbyes.

Pepper hangs up on the phone as she stared towards Peter who was watching Coraline and the woman couldn't help but to blink out a few tears.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Pepper asked herself, sighing as she quickly composed herself and put up a smile in her face before going back in the living room where Peter was.

"Was that daddy?" Peter asked as soon as Pepper entered the room and the kid's words quickly struck some invisible shards to Pepper's heart.

"Yeah, uhm," Pepper mumbled as she tried to find the right words to tell the kid lies in order not to get caught, "He told me he couldn't uhm... tuck you to bed tonight." the woman exclaimed which earned her a frown from Peter.

"Why?" Peter asked as he looked straight to his Aunt Pep's eyes, searching for answers.

"Uhm, he's quiet busy today, darling," Pepper answers back as she sat back to the seat beside Peter and cupped the kid's face, "But don't worry, I'll be the one to tell you bedtime stories and tuck you to bed. Or better, we could have a slumber party in your room again."

"But... daddy..." Peter mumbled as he looked down.

Pepper took a deep breath, trying so hard to compose herself in order not to break down in front of the kid. Peter needed her and no matter how her world is crumbling right now, she needed to act okay and fake a smile. The kid depends on her right now and she will do everything in her power to make sure that Peter is okay... that Tony Stark's child was safe and smiling.

"Hey, darling," Pepper mumbled as she took Peter's chin into her hand and made him look at her, "I know that you want your daddy and you miss him but he's really busy. But he told me that he promise that he will tuck you to bed eventually when he's not busy anymore." Pepper groaned internally,  _I shouldn't have said that_. She thought.

"He promised?" Peter asks, his voice hopeful.

 _I shouldn't have made a promise. I'm not even sure if Tony is alive. Gosh, what am I supposed to do? How am I going to tell Peter and not hurt him?_ There were thousand of questions running in Pepper's head and she couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed.

"He... he did," Pepper mumbled, smiling. "Now, it's almost lunch time and I need to make some food for you and me... and well, I think Happy's going to join us too." Pepper exclaimed, trying hard to divert the topic away from Tony because gosh, she couldn't lie anymore to the kid. "I'll be at the kitchen while you finish the movie, okay?" Pepper smiles and Peter just nods.

"Aunt Pep, can I ask a question?" Peter inquired which left the woman nervous.

She just hopes that the question is not about Tony because she will surely break down in front of the kid if she doesn't take a break from thinking about Tony right now.

"S-sure," Pepper answered back, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Can we order some pizza too?" Peter asks, "Dad always orders Hawaiian pizza during lunch,"

Pepper quickly let out a strangled breath that she didn't know she was holding and forced a smile towards the kid.

"Okay, we can do that but not everyday. Pizza's not very much healthy for a growing young boy like you. Okay?" Pepper asks and Peter just nods.

"Thank you aunt Pep, you're the best!" Peter beamed as he smiles heavenly towards the woman.

Pepper couldn't help but smile genuinely back to the kid. At least there's still something right in her world... at least Peter's here and he's safe. And right now, that is all that matters.

"No problem, darling," she mumbled, "I love you," she whispered, thinking that Peter didn't hear her but she was wrong as Peter answers back and smiles at her.

"Love you too Aunt Pep, tons!" 

 


	5. Three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found out that his father is missing. Tony is tortured until he comes up with a plan.

**February 21, 2009 - Malibu, California**

It has been a week now since Pepper and Happy were notified about the disappearance of their friend, Tony Stark. And the past few days had been difficult for the both of them but they still tried hard to act like nothing was wrong for the sake of the little kid that is under their care right now.

Peter has been pretty well behaved for the past few days but not without small bursts of tantrums during the night especially when it was time to tuck him to bed. The kid would always ask to talk to his father but of course, he couldn't. Pepper would constantly lie to the kid and tell him that his father was busy--there were times that it would work but there were nights that it wouldn't, sending the kid to a burst of tears.

There were days where Peter would really miss his father and often, Pepper would find the kid lying in Tony's bed, watching the same movie that the kid and his father used to watch--Star Wars. And it did a pretty number of shot in Pepper's heart watching the kid long for his father without even knowing the real reason why Tony couldn't talk to him.

So the woman tried her best to be strong for the kid. She became the pillar of strength for the kid while Tony was away. She bottled all her emotions up and acted like everything was fine in front of Peter. But the moment the kid rests in a fitful sleep or when the kid leaves for school, that is when the dams would break in Pepper's eyes, crying and sobbing over the man that crawled into her heart.

Happy on the other hand is still the best bodyguard one could ever wish to have but now, the man had stepped up his game more. The man is now always on alert every time Pepper or Peter is out of the mansion, fearing that the people who took Tony might now be tailing on their end and planning on something more. And even though the bodyguard know that Tony might kill him for overriding protocols regarding Peter, he couldn't care less now.

Happy decided to take matters in his own hand and broke a few protocols that Tony laid out for Peter. And one example would be never getting seen with the kid in the public in order to secure Peter's identity. But screw the identity because now, the bodyguard had been Peter's personal driver ever since they found out that Tony is missing. Happy is now the tail of the kid wherever he goes--school, taekwondo and ballet practices, a walk to the park or the mall, basically anywhere. And truth be told, Happy had been paranoid up to the point where he doesn't let the kid out of his sight even at home. He's always there, standing guard and watching the kid.

And today is not that different. Happy is standing guard inside the living room while watching Peter play the dinosaurs that Pepper bought to bribe the kid from throwing a tantrum yesterday. Pepper on the other hand is busy inside the kitchen cleaning the things that they just used for lunch. It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon and there was nothing to do but to watch Peter all day since there were no classes today.

"Uncle Happy, can you play with me? It's getting boring playing alone," the kid huffed looking at the man who was standing alert just a few feet away from him.

"You know I can't, buddy," Happy answered back, "Just wait for Pepper and she'll be with you in a minute." the man mumbled.

Peter sighs as he looks down, clearly disappointed by the older man's rejection. But quiet frankly, the kid already saw that coming. Happy never really played with him and the only exception is when his dad would tell Happy to keep him occupied while his dad goes for some business trips. Peter was hoping that Happy would play with him today since his dad's not around but he thought wrong.

The truth is, Happy would do anything to make the kid happy right now but the man just can't risk getting his defenses down. He wanted to play with the kid and lift Peter's mood up but with the constant threat of danger, he needed to be alert. The mansion might be pretty well secured but it was once overridden by none other than Peter's mother, Mary and he's not risking anything right now because that thing might happen again and well, maybe it would not be a friendly face anymore.

"Why is daddy not here yet anyway?" the kid mumbled, "If he's here, I'm sure he'll be playing with me and my new toys right now."

Panic silently crept in the bodyguard's spine as the kid asks those questions. Because for the past few days, whenever Peter would ask something like this, it would always end up in tantrums and a whole lot of crying.

"Peter, are you up for some movies right now?" Pepper asked, suddenly entering the living room as soon as she heard Peter's questions.

"But we just finished all the Star Wars movie," the kid mumbled while still playing with the dinosaurs in front of him, not looking into his aunt Pepper's blue eyes.

"Yeah, we watched those for a million times already, darling, remember?" Pepper asked.

Peter always loved Star Wars ever since he was a toddler, it was something that Mary passed over  to him--the reason why the kid had a Dart Vader teddy bear that Tony found him with that he still has today. And actually, the kid had already watched the six movies for over a few times now even including the oldest Star Wars movie which was produced in 1977. And all the people in the Stark Mansion actually watched the movies for several times now too, courtesy of young Peter.

"Yeah, but that's the only best movie ever," Peter mumbles and the two adults chuckled a little, knowing the undying love Peter has for those movies.

"Yeah, but we could always try some other movies?" Pepper suggested.

Peter looked up to his aunt and sighed, "Okay," the kid exclaimed.

"Okay then, I'll be getting us some snacks so we could munch while we watch, would that be good?" Pepper asks, smiling fondly towards the child.

Peter just nods, "But can we watch the movie in daddy's room?" the kid asks, "And can I have some mango juice too?"

Pepper smiles sadly as she nods, "Yeah, sure," the woman exclaimed, "You can go first in your daddy's room while I prepare our food. Tell Jarvis to open up the television."

Peter just nods as he left, going towards his daddy's room. And when the kid was out of earshot, Happy and Pepper sighed, letting out the tension leave their body for even a slightest of moment.

"I don't know how long I could keep this up," Pepper mumbled, closing her eyes in pure exhaustion, "We can't keep telling him lies, Happy. Soon enough, Peter will catch up and we know how much that kid catch up on everything with that brilliant mind of his."

"I know," Happy answered back, sighing, "But what should we tell him? No amount of words will make it hurt less, Pepper." the man mumbled, "I just talked to Rhodey this morning and there's still no news on Tony."

"We'll stall this for another week and try our best not to tell anything to Peter but when another week passes and Tony's still not found, we need to tell the kid." Pepper muttered and Happy couldn't help but to agree.

Stalling will only last them for a couple of days before Peter asks why his father is not coming home and when that time comes, they know that it will be a whole lot harder to tame the kid.

"I'll go get the snacks, go and be with Peter. I can feel the anxiousness radiating out of your body," Pepper muttered, chuckling.

"Can you tell?" Happy asked, chuckling back.

"Yeah, I can feel how anxious you get whenever you don't have your eye on Peter." Pepper mumbled, "But please do tone it down a bit, you're starting to scare me."

Happy just smiles sadly as he sighs yet again, "I can't help it. I just don't want anything to happen to Peter." Happy admitted in which Pepper just sighs, understanding the over-protectiveness of the man.

"He'll always be safe as long as he's with you," Pepper smiles as she started walking towards the kitchen to prepare the snacks that she promised to the boy, "Now, why don't you go there and make sure that the Stark-kid is doing fine."

Happy just nods as he started walking towards his boss' room where Peter was. But before he could even enter the room, he already heard everything--the clear voice of a woman talking... a newscaster.

_"A week had already passed and there was still no news on the billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries. The US--"_

Happy quickly went inside, barging inside the room like an intruder and immediately barking out commands on Jarvis, "Shut that thing off Jarvis!" he shouted as he ran towards Peter who was now crying on top of his father's bed.

"Sure thing Mr. Hogan," the AI answered back, turning the huge television off.

"Peter," Happy called as he grabbed the kid and quickly hugged him, "Ssh, buddy," the man exclaimed, cooing the crying child in his arms.

"Daddy..." Peter mumbled through the loads of tears, "Daddy.... daddy is missing," the kid exclaimed.

"Oh buddy," Happy sighed as he continued hugging the kid because he knew that their secret is out and there was no way to lie his way out of it. Right now, the truth matters.

"I want my daddy. I want daddy..." the kid cried.

"Peter?" Pepper asked, the woman hurried as soon as she heard Happy's roaring voice from the kitchen, "Happy, what's going on?" Pepper asked as she made her way towards the two mess.

"He already knows, he watched the news." Happy answered back whispering.

And the thing that they feared the most finally came. Pepper sighed, trying her hardest not to spill any tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Come here, darling," the woman muttered as he took the child from Happy's hug and took him in her chest, "Listen Peter," Pepper exclaimed, cupping the kid's cheek in order for him to stare back at the woman, "I know it's scary knowing that your daddy is missing. But uncle Rhodey is trying his best to find him, okay? He will make sure that your daddy is doing fine.  And you know who uncle Rhodey is, right?"

Peter just nods, tears streaming down his face, "The greatest soldier in America," the kid exclaimed, remembering what his dad told him about the soldier.

"Right," Pepper exclaimed, smiling through her teary eyes, "And he will do everything in his power to bring back your daddy. Okay? You don't need to feel scared." the woman mumbled as she pulled the kid into a warm hug.

"B-but daddy's missing... is he okay? Is he doing good?" the kid asked, his ears settling in the woman's chest, hearing Pepper's beating heart and somehow, it calmed Peter at least a little bit.

"We don't know darling," Pepper answered back truthfully, not wanting to lie to the kid anymore.

"Will dad leave me too and become a star?" Peter asked, crying harder as fear started creeping back into his heart.

Pepper's heart broke as well as Happy's. Tony had told them about the conversation that he had with the kid--the night when he found out that his family is dead. And they knew the belief that Peter holds, the belief about stars and dead people.

"I don't know baby," Pepper exclaimed, crying too.

She couldn't hold her tears anymore as she felt bad for the kid crying in front of her. So she hugged him tight, rocking back and forth until the kid's cries died down, sending the kid into a dreamless sleep and right now, it was the last kind of peace they were going to have. Because Pepper knew that the following days would be difficult for everyone especially to the kid tucked in her arms.

 

**Week one - Afghan cave**

The moment Tony Stark refused, the terrorists didn't waste a single second to quickly change the man's answer as they quickly took the billionaire and tortured him.

Water, a dam of it, where the billionaire was dunked into while the terrorists held him under for seconds, losing the precious air that Tony's body craved.

The billionaire choked, inhaled water and drown on it for some seconds until his torturers hoist him up again to grab just a little bit of air before dunking him back to the dark abyss of the water. It happened for a long time--minutes, hours... Tony wasn't sure but he did feel like he was played for an eternity now.

And when the terrorists finally get tired of playing with Tony's lungs, they would take turns in beating him up... 

It happened everyday, it was like his daily routine.

Get played like a water toy and then get beaten up like a sac full of rice. And in those hazy moments of his consciousness fleeting away from him, the billionaire would think about his kid--what he's doing, has he eaten yet, was the kid asking for him?--there were lots of things going inside his head but one constant thing is Peter.

And then the reality dawned on him--when he dies here, he won't be able to see Peter again, or watch him grow up, or tell the whole world that the kid is his child, or watch Peter graduate middle school, high school and college... he won't be able to be there to guide Peter with his first love, won't be there when Peter get's his first kiss... won't be there when Peter gets his own family... a kid...

And it broke him. He wanted to be there for his child because if he isn't, then who will? Peter has already lost his mother, his aunt Jenny... and now, the kid might lose him too...

 _"I... please protect him. Promise me that you'll raise him w-well..."_ then Mary's voice suddenly rang into the billionaire's ears again.

Raise him well.

He promised Mary that he will raise the kid well but he's not even half way through.

Three years.

That was all the time he was able to spend with his child. Three short years. Three short years of happiness, of watching movies with Peter, of laughing in little jokes that they shared, of helping Peter overcome his fears, of celebrating Peter's milestones, of accompanying his kid in private ballet and taekwondo lessons that Peter absolutely loved, three years of spending birthdays together.

 _Three years which made him happy but it's not enough. It's not enough._ Tony thought.

But before Tony could even think again, or dream about seeing his kid again, he was hoisted up as the men started supporting him. With the car battery tightly tucked in his chest, he was maneuvered, walking blindly as the men started moving him but not before covering his head with a sack in order for him not to see the way out.

But even with the sack over his head, he was able to see the sliver of lights piercing through the ragged cloth and before he could even get used with the sudden brightness, the sack was ripped away from his head, blinding him the minute he opened his eyes. Because for the first time in a long while, he was able to see the sun shining again and he made a mental note not to take the sun's light for granted.

And before he could even grasp his reality, someone pushed him, sending him to trip in his own shoes as he landed on the side of one of the men who was handling him. As the billionaire started walking, he realized what was around him--loads and loads of Stark Industries weapons lying around the ground.

Tony couldn't understand--or won't understand how his products landed in this hellhole of a place because he was sure he never sold anything to any terrorists. The SI weapons were for government-use and not for these people.

And then finally, they stopped walking, stopping just in front of some of the SI weapons laid on the ground. Then the guy, which he assumed was the leader started talking and just like any other time, the old man that he shared his quarters with, started talking.

"He wants to know what you think," the old man translated.

"I think you've got a lot of my weapons," Tony answered back.  _Which certainly you shouldn't have._

Then the leader talked again, pacing around the billionaire.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials," the old man translated, "He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." the old man ended as the leader in front of him handed his hand, asking for a handshake that would officiate the deal between the two of them.

Tony almost smirked, clearly knowing the plan that this man in front of him has.

 _He will not let me go once I've done doing what they ask me to do._ Tony thought. He was sure of it because he wasn't some naive man who will fall for some terrorist's lies.  _I need to make an escape plan. I need to escape this place and go home to Peter... and to Pepper and Happy... and Rhodes._

Tony then smiles, as he took the terrorist's hand, shaking it.

"No, he won't," Tony muttered.

"No, he won't," the old man beside him repeated, or more so, confirming.

 

Then night came, swallowing the cave into darkness and the only light illuminating the nothingness was the fire burning in front of Tony, keeping him warm.

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark," the old man exclaimed, walking just behind him, "But they will never find you in these mountains," the man muttered, "Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark." the man added, crouching just beside the billionaire, "Your life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out?" the old man asked. "Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything?" Tony asked back, cutting the man from talking, "They're going to kill me, you, either way, and if they don't, I'll probably die at the end of the week." Tony mumbled, not looking in the eyes of the man he's talking with.

"Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" the man asks and the next thing Tony knew, he got a plan.

A ridiculous plan but a plan nonetheless.

 


	6. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Pepper centric. Molding their relationship as kind of like a mother-son duo.

**February 24, 2009**

"We can't keep this up, Happy," Pepper sighs as she stares towards Peter who's now curled in a fetal position on his father's bed, sleeping.

"I know, it isn't healthy," Happy sighs as he also stared towards the young kid on the large bed.

The past few days had been difficult for the three of them. After Peter found out that his father is missing, the kid completely shut down.

The kid barely eats, he would pick on his food for minutes until Pepper or Happy scolds him about it. He would only eat half of his food and then resign to his father's room, either sleeping or watching Tony's favorite movies. The kid also hadn't been sleeping soundly because he would get nightmares almost every time and Pepper would be there to coax the kid to go back to sleep, humming lullabies and songs to help--sometimes it did, sometimes it doesn't. Peter also refused to go to school yesterday, saying that he wasn't feeling really good and even though Pepper knew it wasn't the truth, she didn't push it, but today, she knew that she needed to do something before the kid waste away from her very eyes.

Pepper started walking towards the bed and sat beside the sleeping Peter. She didn't want to wake the kid up since Peter didn't have a really good sleep last night but the kid needed to go to school and at least, play and be a kid again.

"Peter, darling?" the woman called, caressing the kid's cheeks in order to rouse him up.

"Hmm?" the kid hummed, waking up a little bit.

"It's time for your classes honey," Pepper exclaimed as she brushes the kid's unruly hair with her fingertips.

"I don't feel too good aunt Pep," the kid mumbled, half asleep.

Pepper sighs as she cupped the kid's cheeks in her hand, "Your daddy will not like this behavior of yours darling, you know that." the woman exclaimed, "If you don't want to go to school then at least go to your ballet and taekwondo classes or... do anything, just not this."

It was afternoon now and the kid had missed another school day but Pepper wasn't too concerned about that. Peter is a genius and she's sure that the kid could catch up quickly when he feels better. The woman also didn't actually really care about Peter missing his private classes but what's bothering her right now is the kid's lack of activities and emotions.

She knew that the news would do bad for the kid but not like this, certainly not this. Pepper have been watching the kid shut down for the last couple of days and she saw how the distinct brightness that only Peter has is slowly dimming. The brightness and happiness that radiates from the kid that makes him 'Peter' is slowly dying and the woman is on the front seat in watching that and it certainly breaks her heart.

"I just want my daddy," the kid finally said, tears brimming in his eyes as he sobbed.

Pepper was quick to pull the boy into her hug as she pats the boy's head, "I'm so sorry darling," Pepper sighs as she rests her chin on top of the kid's head, "Everyone is trying their best right now to find your daddy, okay? Their going far and wide and making sure to find Tony." Pepper mumbles as she breaks from the hug and cups Peter's cheeks, "Now, before your daddy left that night he wanted me to take a good care of you. To make sure you're eating and you're not missing any of your classes. He told me he'll fire me if I don't do my best." Tony really did say that but of course the man wasn't serious as he ended with a laughter after saying that to Pepper, "When he comes back and finds out that I haven't been doing my job, he'll probably fire me."

Pepper didn't like guilt-tripping the kid but it was her last resort and she needed something to get the kid to eat or at least stop shutting his self down.

"I don't want daddy to fire you," Peter whispers as Pepper just nods, smiling, "Dad and I won't survive without you because daddy can't cook and look after me like you do."

Pepper almost laughed as the kid stated the obvious before her.

"But I also don't want you to go aunt Pep... I love you so much." The kid mumbles as he looks down.

"I love you too darling. That's why it's hurting me seeing you like this," the woman exclaims, "I know that you're scared and you're terrified that your daddy's missing but you still need to take care of yourself, okay? I don't want you getting sick, baby."

Peter just sniffs, trying hard not to cry as he clings towards the woman in front of him, locking Pepper into a warm hug.

"I'm just afraid that daddy might not come back," the kid mumbles, "Mommy and aunt Jenny already became a star and I don't want daddy to be like them any sooner."

Pepper just sighs as she hugs the kid back, inhaling the apple-scented shampoo that Peter uses, "Everything's going to be alright, Peter," Pepper muttered.

 

It was late afternoon and finally Peter decided on doing something and the two adults couldn't help but to feel happy that finally the kid will be doing something rather than just sleeping and watching movies. And maybe, they could also bring the kid to a fancy restaurant and have him a good meal.

"So what do you want to do, darling?" Pepper asks while changing the kid's clothes.

"I just want to walk on the park... daddy promised me we'll go there once he gets back." Peter mumbles that left a sad smile in Pepper's face.

"Okay, we'll go there while... while we wait for Tony to come back and then we can also go to some food place after, does that sound good?" Pepper asks, hoping the kid would agree on eating outside.

"Okay," Peter nods.

Pepper beams as she turns towards Happy who was giving her a good thumbs up.

The three finally headed out, Peter curled beside Pepper and the woman couldn't be any happier. Truth be told, the kid is slowly creeping in her heart throughout the years. Three years of taking care of the kid like a mother would and somehow, Pepper loves every minute of it just like what's happening right now.

"Aunt Pep, why do you think those people took my daddy?" Peter asks out of the blue.

"Hmm..." the woman hums as she pats Peter's head, comforting the kid, "You know your daddy's job is really risky and these people... they want the things that your daddy has. Maybe they want your dad's money... or maybe the techs that he has or probably the weapons that he produces. We don't really know darling." Pepper sighs.

"Those people are bad," Peter mumbles, "But last week in taekwondo class, Mr. Smith taught us how to defend ourselves from bad people. When daddy comes back, I'll make sure that he's safe and I'll defend him always,"

Pepper smiles, her heart melting from the kid's words, "Really?" the woman asks, "That's great darling. I'm sure your daddy's going to be real proud!"

"I'm also going to make sure that you're safe aunt Pep and uncle Happy as well," Peter mumbles, "I don't want you guys getting hurt so I'll always be there to defend you guys."

Happy smiles as he stared at the rear-view mirror to see the pair at the back, "I don't know about you, buddy, but that's kind of my job." Happy mumbles.

Peter frowns, tilting his head on the side towards the man driving, "Is your job keeping us safe?" the kid asks and Happy just hums in agreement as he nods, "But daddy said that your job is to be his best friend and to always be there for him." the kid mumbles, confused.

Happy almost teared up right there and then but he tried his best to keep the tears at bay because he didn't want to dampen the mood that's lighting up.

"Yeah, uhm, your dad's right... I'm here to be his friend," Happy mumbles.

"I just hope that I'll be able to find a friend like you uncle Happy..." Peter sighs and this earned a concerned look from Pepper.

"Why, don't you have any friends at school Peter?" the woman asks as she cups the kid's cheeks into her hands.

"They don't like to be friends with me." Peter answers back, his head hung low, "They said that I'm weird because I don't have my mommy and daddy but of course, they don't know that my dad's Tony Stark."

For the first time since Peter attended schools in California, this was the first time the kid talked about his classmates or anything in his school. Normally, the kid's pretty excited going to school to learn but he never mentioned any friends from his class. The only friends that Tony, Pepper and Happy knew about are his friends in his private taekwondo and ballet classes.

"Why didn't you tell us about these, Pete?" Happy asks, sparing worried glances to the kid through the rear-view mirror.

"I don't want daddy to be worried, he's too busy and he barely even sleeps so I don't want him to also think about those little problems," the kid answered back and Pepper almost scoffed because she knows that this trait is straight from Tony himself.

"Do they bully you, darling?" Pepper asks.

"It's fine aunt Pep, no need to worry." Peter mumbled, not answering the question that the woman just asked him.

Pepper sighs as she surrendered because she knows that if she pushes the topic, the kid might enclose on himself and might not feel comfortable to talk about the matter to them.

"Okay fine," Pepper sighs, "But you need to promise me that you'll tell any of us when you're having too bad of a time, okay darling?" the woman asks and the kid just nods, "Come here baby," Pepper coos as she pulled Peter closer to her and hugged her tight. "We'll always be here Peter, hmm?"

"Thank you aunt Pep," the kid whispers.

After some minutes of chatting, they finally arrived at the park and almost instantly, Peter's mood brightened up. As soon as the kid saw the enormous playground and kids playing around, he couldn't help but to smile and feel excited as he watched the kids.

"There's so many kids," Peter mumbled, a slight smile hiding in his lips.

"Of course," Pepper smiles, "And I'm sure that you're excited to play too. Now, why don't you go and enjoy, baby," the woman mumbled, smiling fondly towards the little kid in front of her.

Peter almost left, wanting to just ride the slide or the swing but then the kid suddenly frowned, the little excitement that was building up suddenly snatched away from him as he remembers his father... his missing father.

"Peter?" Pepper called when she noticed the frown in the kid's face, "Don't you want to play?" the woman asks but Peter just looks down.

"Let's.... let's just walk aunt Pep." the kid mumbled, eyeing the slide and the swing like it was pulling him, "I... I'm too... tired,"Peter exclaimed as he started walking, not wanting to have another discussion with the woman.

"Peter," Pepper called.

"Hmm?" the kid asks back.

"Have your dad told you how he met your mother?" the woman asks out of the blue and of course, the topic piqued the kid's interest.

"No..." the kid mumbles, "He told me that it wasn't a story for kids,"

Pepper almost laughed because she knows why the man would not tell that to his kid because well, it is pretty explicit.

"Well I could actually tell you," Pepper mumbled, "Are you up for some story?" Peter finally smiles as he nods his head eagerly, "Okay then," Pepper smiles, "Why don't we sit down under that tree and have some story time?"

Peter nods excitedly as he ran towards the shade of the tree, leaving Pepper and Happy behind.

"Are you sure that it would be okay to tell Peter how his mother and father fucked the first time they met?" Happy asks.

Pepper just chuckled as she shrugs, "Well, you're kind of wrong there, you see." the woman mumbled, "It seems like Tony didn't tell you the whole story."

Pepper quickly jogged towards where the kid was sitting as she grabbed her handkerchief and laid it down the grass, "Peter, sit on the handkerchief so your bum won't get dirty," the woman mumbles as she finished laying the handkerchief down.

"Thank you aunt Pep," the kid beamed as he gratefully took the seat while Pepper sat beside him and the kid quickly noticed the woman's lack of clean seat as he stares on the dirty ground where Pepper was sitting, "But why are you sitting on the dirty ground?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's fine darling," Pepper mumbled as ruffles Peter's curls, "Now, are you up for some story time?"

Peter wanted to tell the woman to sit also in a clean seat but that was all drowned by the curiosity of knowing what really happened between his mother and father.

"So, as you know, your mom and dad met in MIT." Pepper mumbles.

"Yeah, in the reunion." Peter muttered but the woman just smiles.

"Well, uhm," Pepper exclaimed, chuckling, "That's not where exactly they met... They met in one of your father's class." the woman exclaims.

"They did?" Peter asked, surprised, "Do they have similar classes in college?"

"Not exactly, but well, your mom was there since she needed something from your dad's professor. So while she was waiting, the professor told her to sit in his class first before doing her a favor. So yeah, your mom sat in your dad's class and well, Tony found Mary beautiful." Pepper muttered, smiling.

Peter smiles, nodding as if he agrees with the woman's lines, "Well mom was really pretty, I can't blame daddy."

Pepper nods, "You're right, she was. And during the class, Tony tried impressing Mary by... well, being himself. Your dad started arguing rudely with the professor, making sure that everyone knows how brilliant he is but well, that didn't sit well with your mother." Pepper mumbles, chuckling as she remembers Tony's embarrassment as he told that part of the story, "Your mother is a really good woman. She knows that she's a genius but humble and nice enough to not boast her brilliance towards other people. That's why when your father asked her for a date, she refused and gave your dad an awesome lecture on being humble and polite."

Peter snickered, almost laughing as he imagines his father and mother having a banter about being humble and polite.

"Well, after that, your father couldn't handle anymore rejections from your mom so he stayed in a distance, watching your mom until they graduated. And after that, they never really met again, not until the MIT reunion and well, that's when they broke their walls and decided to just enjoy each other's company and that's when... they had you." Pepper mumbles, "Tony told me that story the day after I met you. He was heartbroken when you cried after you found out about your mom and aunt Jenny. You were devastated that time, darling and you were like this too when you found out." Pepper mumbles as he took the boy's chin in her hold, "And what did your daddy say about what's going to happen after your mom's passing?"

The young kid frowned as he looks down, "He said that everything's going to be okay."

Pepper nods, "Yeah, he said that, didn't he?" the woman asks, "And did everything turn out okay?"

And something glistened in the kid's eyes as a smile slowly formed into his lips, "It did..." the kid admitted, remembering all the times that his father supported him every step of the way... how his life turned out okay despite losing his mother and aunt Jenny... remembering that what his father told him turned out to be true because... "Everything turned out great."

And it did, until irony came into the picture.

 

**February 27, 2009**

The past few days had been fairly manageable for Pepper and Happy except for the fact that Peter acquired a cold and a cough but it wasn't too big of a deal. The kid usually gets sick between winter and spring so getting sick now wasn't something to be pressed about. Besides, the talk in the park worked wonders in Peter's behavior and he stopped shutting himself down and almost went back to his old self.

"Jarvis," Pepper called as she started fixing the table for their dinner.

And for tonight, it was only the woman and Peter at home. Happy was sent to Stark Industries to have some meeting about the disappearance of Tony Stark and the news that they received from the army and Colonel Rhodes. The body guard was scared to leave the woman and the kid alone in the mansion but of course, Pepper talked some sense to the man and assured that they will be fine on their own.

"Yes Ms. Potts," the AI answered back.

"Can you tell Peter that it's time for dinner? I just need to finish the table," the woman mumbles absentmindedly, too absorbed in making the perfect dinner for the kid.

The woman prepared Peter some comforting chicken soup for the kid's sore throat even though Pepper knew that Peter doesn't really like soups since he preferred pasta's and meat.

"It seems like the young master is in distress, Ms. Potts." Jarvis answered back after a few seconds and somehow, this made Pepper's brows clash.

The woman quickly placed the spoon on the table as she ran towards Peter's room, quickly opening the door without knocking. And there, she saw Peter sitting up, his hands on his chest as the kid breathed with whistling sounds accompanying him through every exhale.

"Peter, baby, what's wrong?" the woman asks as she rushed towards the kid's side, and cupped the kid's cheeks.

"I d-don't know aunt Pep, I'm s-scared," the kid mumbled as tears started leaking from his eyes, his hands still pressed on top of his chest as he tries his hard to breathe but couldn't as an unfamiliar tightness spread across his chest.

"Tell me what hurts darling so I could help you," Pepper muttered, panic rising in her chest like a wave as she stares at the kid who was starting to look pale, with beads of sweat forming in his forehead.

"M-my c-chest... I... I can't breathe pro-p-perly," the kid wheezed and it was enough to send the woman to the impending panic.

"Jarvis, call an ambulance, now!" Pepper shouted as she tries her best to alleviate whatever pain Peter was under but all her efforts were futile as the kid continuously cough and wheeze all at the same time.

"I have already contacted the hospital Ms. Potts. ETA is five minutes." Jarvis answered back.

"C-call Tony. Tell him it's an emergency." Pepper exclaimed absentmindedly, "Peter, darling, I'll go get you your clothes and then we'll... uhm, we'll have a trip to the hospital. Just try to breathe slow and steady, okay baby? D-don't be scared, I'm here..." the woman mumbled as she ran towards Peter's closet and grabbed the nearest hoodie she could find as well as the nearest shoes. "Jarvis, have you called Tony already?! Peter has an emergency, I d--"

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is still missing," Jarvis answered back, quickly stopping the woman in her rage as tears started leaking from the woman's eyes.

"I... just... just call Happy," the woman mumbles tiredly as she went back on tending to Peter. "Baby, you're fine, everything's going to be fine... We'll... I will... I'll be here, okay? No need to be scared." the woman assured as she kissed Peter's forehead, "Just try and copy my breathing baby." Pepper mumbled as she took the kid's hands and placed it onto her chest.

The woman could hear the faint sound of the ambulance in the distance but it never eased the worry in her chest as she listens to Peter coughing, wheezing and crying in her arms. It was one of the worst nights she ever had and she just doesn't know what to do especially now that Tony is not around.


	7. Roses and Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Peter and Pepper + Happy. Peter spends the night in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so writing this chapter exhausted me! I don't actually have any medical knowledge or whatsoever--I'm a business major so I'm really clueless about these things. But I tried my best and researched about the condition that Peter has. And Google only provides limited knowledge about these things so if this chapter is UNREALISTIC or INACCURATE, PLEASE DO KNOW THAT I JUST RESEARCHED IT AND WROTE IT IN MY OWN KNOWLEDGE AND UNDERSTANDING. So yeah, I'm just putting it out there before anyone comments about it HAHAHAHA. Anyway, thank you guys so much and I love y'all 3000! ;)

**February 27, 2009**

The past few minutes had been hell for Pepper. She didn't know what to do so all she did was to provide Peter assurance and comfort. But no matter how many assurances she tells Peter, there's still a part of her that doesn't believe her own words.

Peter had always been sickly ever since they got him. The kid would always get cough and colds during winter and spring, and sometimes the kid would run high fevers that would lead them to the trip to the hospital to make sure that Peter's alright. Pepper had been present in some of those moments but mostly, it was just Tony and Happy who takes care of the kid because the woman is the busiest among the three of them. So now, seeing the kid like this just sends the woman in a spiral of emotion and a shit ton of panic.

"The paramedics have arrived," Jarvis announced, making Pepper sigh as she kisses Peter's head yet again.

"A-am I g-going to d-die, aunt P-pep?" Peter asks, tears streaming down his face and the woman knew that the kid was genuinely scared.

"No darling," Pepper muttered, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks too as she rubs Peter's shoulder, "Of course not, the good guys are coming and they'll help you, okay?"

"I-it h-hurts," Peter whispered, holding his chest as he cries in fear and pain.

Pepper sobbed as she nodded, "I know baby, I know... I'm so sorry," the woman answered back as if feeling the same pain that the kid was feeling as she brushed Peter's unruly curls, "And you're so brave baby, so so brave," Pepper exclaimed as she kissed the kid's forehead.

The door finally opened, revealing three paramedics walking towards Peter's large bed.

"Good evening, we're from UCLA and we're here to help," the woman exclaimed, smiling to offer comfort as she sat beside Peter, "I'm Jane and we heard that you're having a hard time breathing," the woman exclaimed as she pulls her stethoscope out as she listens to Peter's breathing.

"Uhm... he has some cough and colds these past few days and now, I found him here and he's having a really hard time breathing." Pepper answered back for Peter as she tried hard to calm herself down.  _Peter's safe now, you have to stop panicking and start focusing! Peter needs you, he needs you right now!_ Pepper told herself as she roughly brushes the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm hearing some whistling sounds as he exhales and I don't feel good by how his cough sounds. He sounds like a barking dog," the woman--Jane mumbled as she puts back the stethoscope in place and turns towards Pepper, "Does he have an allergy? Asthma? Respiratory issues?" the paramedic asks but Pepper just shakes her head.

"Not that I know of," she mumbles, "His father didn't tell me anything like that." the woman answers back as she took her hand in her mouth, stress building up in her chest.

_Did Tony forget to tell me something as important as this?! I swear, when that man comes back I'll make him tell me everything about Peter!_ Pepper thought to herself.  _I'll even accompany them to the Peter's monthly check-ups to make sure that he's not forgetting anything that the doctor says._

"How long has he been coughing like this?" the woman asks, "Chris, get him on the stretcher and ready the oxygen," Jane commanded.

"He's been coughing nonstop for the past five minutes or so." Pepper answers back.

The male paramedic--Chris, slowly approached Peter and smiles at the kid, "Hello buddy, can you tell me what your name is?" the man asks.

"P-peter," Peter wheezed back and Chris just nods.

"I'm going to carry you to the stretcher. Is that okay, Peter?" he asks as he tried lifting the kid away from the bed but Peter was quick to push his arms away, hugging Pepper's side in the process.

"No! A-aunt P-pep, I'm scare-d," the kid muttered as he buries himself on Pepper's side.

"It's okay baby," Pepper mutters, "He's going to help you Peter. They're the good people." the woman muttered as she kisses the kid's forehead for the hundredth time that day, "Aunt Pep's going to be here all the time, I'm... I'm not going to let anything happen to you, darling,"

"Miss..." Jane trailed, waiting for Pepper to say her name.

"Potts. Pepper Potts." the woman answered back.

"Miss Potts, are you riding with us?" Jane asks and Pepper was quick to nod.

"I will, yeah," the woman answered back.

"Peter, I'm just going to put you in the stretcher and your aunt will be with you all the time. You need to trust us, can you do that, buddy?" Chris asks and finally, after some seconds of pondering, Peter nods.

Chris quickly took the coughing kid and settled him on to the stretcher as the other paramedics tailed behind them, while Pepper was in Peter's side, rubbing her thumb on the kid's hand comfortingly. They finally arrived outside as the paramedics quickly pushed Peter inside the ambulance.

Pepper was still outside, watching as the paramedics tend to Peter. The kid was afraid but he put on his brave face as the paramedics put a nasal cannula on his nose to help him breathe.

"Let's see your arm buddy," Chris exclaimed as he took Peter's small arm, tying a tourniquet on his arm, preparing to insert an IV in order for them to have an easier way of administering drugs to the kid.

Pepper just stood at the end of Peter's feet, watching with tears in her eyes.

"N-no!" Peter mumbles, dawning on him what was about to happen.

And when Pepper heard Peter's broken and small voice, the woman couldn't help but sob, her heart breaking.

She knows that Peter hated needles. Tony told her about it every time they made a trip to the doctor to get Peter's flu shots and vaccines. Peter would cry for minutes and would sometimes hate Tony for allowing the nurses to 'hurt' him.  _"He wouldn't even look at me after the shot and it took almost an hour before he forgave me. I felt like a bad father that time,"_ those were the exact words that Tony told Pepper. And now, she wonder how many hours it will take for Peter to forgive her.

"Don't worry buddy, this is just like a little pinprick." Chris mumbles while sterilizing the back of Peter's elbow with some alcohol pad..

"No, no," Peter cries, panicking, his gut-wrenching sobs piercing through Pepper's heart, "Aunt Pep, p-please!" the kid cried, searching for the familiar face in the sea of strangers.

And that begging hurt the most but Pepper needed to stand strong so she quickly composed herself and brushed the tears away from her face. "It's okay, darling," Pepper whispers as she quickly walked closer to Peter and placed her hand on top of Peter's ankle, "Baby, I'm here,"

Peter was still crying, shouting a couple of 'no's' and several 'please's'. "Aunt Pep!" Peter shouted, trying hard to get away from the hands that was holding him down.

"Peter, you need to calm down sweetheart," Jane mumbles as she tries her best to calm the kid down but it was falling on deaf ears.

Chris on the other hand was having a hard time inserting the IV because of Peter's flailing arms, "Buddy, you need to calm down so we can finish this in one prick." the male paramedic explained but Peter wasn't listening as he stared at the large needle awaiting to be inserted in his veins, panic rising steadily in his head.

And when Jane saw that Peter was staring at his arms, she was quick to cup the kid's face and turned it away, "Don't look sweetheart, just don't look,"

"Aunt Pep's here, Peter, I'm here..." Pepper mumbled, trying hard not to match the kid's cries because seeing Peter in this distress was clawing Pepper's heart.

She just wanted to stop all of these people from hurting her kid. Pepper just wanted to grab Peter and tell him that it's going to be okay. She just wants to treat Peter with all the things that he wants because that is what he deserved after all the things that's happening right now. She just want to go to Peter's side and hug him tight and pepper him with her kisses but she can't because she knows that these people are helping her kid. So she tried her best to stop herself from running towards Peter and tried harder on grounding herself as she held her arms so tight, she could feel it bruising.

"No, please!" Peter shouted, "Daddy! Daddy please--" the kid shouted, choking on his words as he tries his best to tell everyone that he doesn't like what they're doing to him and right now, he just wants his daddy. He just wants Tony to be by his side and hold his hand, maybe he could face this scary situation that he is in right now.

"Hey baby, darling, I'm here. I got you," Pepper whispered, "Aunt Pep's got you,"

Peter could hear Pepper's words and he also wants his aunt Pep by his side and he wonders why she isn't even coming to his aid. Why doesn't she stop these people from hurting him?

"I want my daddy!" Peter exclaimed loudly, "Please... daddy, help me..." the kid cried, sobbing... until he realized that his dad's not coming and somehow, it pained his chest more. Peter finally sagged, not having enough energy to fight these people anymore as he called the only person who's here right now, the only person keeping her safe at the moment, "Aunt Pep... help me," the kid cried.

"It's okay baby," Pepper mumbled as she pats Peter's ankle, making sure that the kid knows that he's not alone, "Aunt Pep's here, Peter. You're doing amazing, but you just need to calm down, baby."

"Good job buddy!" Chris exclaimed, giving the small kid a pat on top of his head as he finally pricked the needle into the kid's vein successfully, securing it with tapes.

And finally, after what felt like an eternity, they finished. The IV was successfully inserted at the back of Peter's elbow and they didn't waste a single minute on administering the drugs on the kid's bloodstream in order to clear Peter's airway.

"Ms. Potts, why don't you jump in. We'll be going on the road now." Jane muttered.

Pepper finally smiles as she nods, quickly climbing up the ambulance and sitting just beside Peter who's now still not calming down.

"Peter, baby," Pepper called as she cups the kid's face, turning it to her side, "I'm here now, I'm so sorry... So sorry darling," the woman exclaimed as she took Peter's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"They were h-hurting m-me..." Peter cries, silent tears streaming down his cheeks like raindrops.

"I know baby," Pepper sobbed, "I'm so sorry..." the woman apologized as she sniffed, "They were helping baby but don't worry, you're safe now. I'm here, aunt Pep's here," Pepper whispers as she placed a soft kiss on top of Peter's forehead.

"Peter," Jane called, "I noticed that you're still not calming down. I need you to be calm right now sweetheart." the woman muttered as she turns towards Pepper, "If we don't make him to calm down, our effort will be futile."

Pepper nods, understanding, "Okay Peter, listen to me," Pepper whispers as places her hand on Peter's cheek, "Ms. Jane here said that you need to calm down so we need to listen to her, okay darling?"

Peter wanted to say no. He just wanted to leave that scary ambulance and cuddle with his father or aunt Pepper. He just wants to go back in time and just be with his father... he just wants to be safe.

"Okay sweetheart," Jane mumbles as she places her hand on top of Peter's shoulders, "Try to control your breathing. In to your nose, and out with your mouth. It's like smelling the roses and then blowing out the candles. You think you could do that for me?" Jane asks, smiling towards the kid.

Peter didn't nod but did as he was told. He breathed through his nose, like smelling the roses and then letting out his breath through his mouth like blowing candles on his birthday.

"Smell the roses, blow out the candles. That's all I want you to think about right now, okay sweetheart?" Jane asks and Peter just nods, "Now we're just going to be on the road to the hospital and then we're going to find out what's wrong with you." the woman smiles, "Can you be brave and strong?" she asks and Peter just nods again, with tears still streaming down his face every now and then.

 

"Pepper, you should sleep now. I can keep an eye on Peter while you sleep," Happy exclaimed, worried by Peter's health but also largely concern about Pepper's.

The woman had been with Peter throughout the night and the nurse informed Happy that Pepper was in shock, spiking the woman's blood pressure up but good thing that she's good now after taking some medications. It was past 3:00 am now and the doctors and nurses just finished giving Peter some medical tests and with the exhaustion, Peter was quick to slip into a dreamless sleep. And for Pepper, the doctors assured that Peter is safe now and there's not something that really needed to be concerned about except from his breathing and his low-grade fever that's probably because of stress.

"I'm fine Hap," Pepper mumbles, her hand absentmindedly rubbing across Peter's knuckles.

"What do you mean you're fine?" Happy huffs, "The nurse just told me that your blood pressure spiked and that you felt dizzy after all the ordeal."

Pepper sighs as she took Peter's hand onto her cheeks, "It's normal. I was panicking and I got dizzy when all the adrenaline was flushed out. I'm fine," the woman mumbled.

It was Happy's turn to sigh, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, "You know, you remind me so much of how Tony would react." Happy mumbled, "One time when Peter was throwing up so bad, he was dehydrated, Tony didn't sleep that day. He was so scared that when he tries to sleep, he gets nightmares about Peter."

"I was so scared too Happy," Pepper mumbled, "Peter... if you just saw how Peter looked... gosh," the woman sighs, rubbing her face with her hand, "He was sweating and coughing like crazy. He was crying so bad and asked me if he was going to die. That's the first time I saw him like that and he... he called for Tony and it broke my heart when he realized that Tony's not going to arrive here. It broke my heart when he asked for his father and then calling my name instead and asking me for help." Pepper's tears started streaming again as she vividly remembers what happened just earlier.

"Pep," Happy called but Pepper paid him no attention as she continued.

"He was asking me to help him and I... I couldn't do anything but blabber that he's going to be fine and now, I just don't know what to do." Pepper sobbed, her walls finally breaking that Peter's not watching anymore. The woman had been trying so hard to stop crying just so Peter wouldn't panic but she failed miserably as she let out a couple of tears but now that no one's depending on her, she just broke down. The tears that she has been keeping at bay, now poured like the river, not even attempting to stop her tears, "I was so scared... I was so scared to lose Peter too. I've lost Tony and I can't afford to lose the kid too..." Pepper cried... no, she actually wept, hard.

"Aaw Pep," Happy sighs as he stood up, pulling Pepper as he hugged her tight, "Peter's okay now." the man reassured.

Happy understood how Pepper feels. With Tony missing, Happy would throw his life on the line if it means keeping Peter safe. Because Peter is a part of Tony and if ever... if ever Tony doesn't come back, Happy will be there to make sure Peter's safe just like how Pepper feels right now.

Pepper nods as she breaks from the hug, "When Tony comes back, I'm going to sue him for emotional damage. Peter did a number on my heart in just a couple of weeks," Pepper mumbled, chuckling in her own joke.

"I guess I should sue him too," Happy mumbled, agreeing with the woman as he smiles.

 

**February 28, 2009**

It was past 8:00 am now. Pepper finally gave in on her exhaustion past 6:00 am while Happy stayed awake, looking over Peter and making sure that the kid is doing good even though he clearly knows that Peter is okay now--with the nasal cannula helping Peter breathe and the drips that supplies the kid with nutrients.

"Good morning," someone whispered when the door opened, revealing the same doctor that Happy met last night.

"Oh yeah, good morning doc," Happy mumbles as he quickly went onto Pepper and woke the woman up--feeling bad to interrupt the woman's much needed sleep.

"What--" Pepper mumbled sleepily as she noticed the stranger smiling towards them, "Doctor Maine," the woman mumbled, recognizing the man before her.

Pepper quickly stood up, fixing her hair idly as she offers her hand for a handshake towards the doctor in front of her.

"Good morning Ms. Potts," the male doctor exclaimed, smiling, "How is Peter doing?" Doctor Maine asks, landing his eyes towards the small kid that was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed.

"Peter's been asleep as soon as he was back from all the tests." Pepper answered back, "I'm actually worried that he might be starving... he wasn't able to have his dinner last night," the woman mumbled.

"He'll be allowed to eat when he wakes up, don't worry about that," the man muttered, smiling, "The reason why I'm here is because we found out what's wrong with Peter. Well actually, we already found the problem after all the tests that we have taken last night. We just didn't want to disturb you guys in the middle of the night." the doctor explained, "Anyway, what we found from Peter's test is that... he has asthma. The symptoms are there and when we made the tests on him, it is no denying that it is really asthma," the doctor exclaimed.

"Is it... is it bad?" Pepper asks, "I know people who has asthma and... and it's not that bad as long as they have their medication with them." the woman muttered, hopeful.

"That's right," the doctor nods, "You see, asthma is all about controlling. What we can do is to make sure that Peter does everything that we tell him to do and of course, to not do the things that he isn't supposed to. You know, like over-exerting himself, being out on a very cold day because that really leads to asthma attacks. Anyway, I'll be writing an asthma action plan in order for you guys to know what to do when Peter's asthma attacks."

Pepper just nods, memorizing every detail in order for her to help Peter in the best that she could, "How about his environment? I heard that people with asthma has triggers and... and--" Pepper's worries was quickly cut off my the doctor's assurances as he smiled.

"Triggers, yes," the doctor nods, "We need to make sure that Peter is not exposed to any triggers that could cause his flare ups. I suggest maintaining low humidity at home, keeping indoor air clean, reducing Peter's exposure to cold air and such. I'll be... I'll be listing out the things that you need to look out for when it comes to the triggers, don't worry." Dr. Maine exclaimed, "And speaking of your worries, you can stop worrying now since I'll be giving Peter a clearance to be discharged this afternoon." the doctor exclaimed, making Pepper sigh in relief.

"That's good news," Happy beamed.

"It is," Dr. Maine muttered, smiling, "Anyway, Ms. Potts, why don't you come with me to my office and we'll discuss Peter's action plan. I'll be prescribing him medications and inhalers. I'll also discuss to you his triggers and other things to look out for."

"Okay, okay. Thank you so much Dr. Maine." Pepper mumbled happily.

"I'll be going first, I'll tell my assistant to get you once I'm done with my rounds and then we'll talk about Peter." the doctor muttered, smiling as he bid himself goodbye.

Pepper let out a sigh as she quickly went back to her uncomfortable seat and placed a soft kiss on top of Peter's knuckles, "My brave darling," the woman mumbles, relaxing for the first time since last night.


End file.
